Blinded by Love and Music
by Kit-KatSoraTwix193
Summary: Drew goes to a singing contest and then meets with May again. After a while, something happens that could ruin May and Drew's friendship. When he wants to take it a step higher, will May refuse because of their hazy past? PURE CONTESTSHIPPING!
1. Oh great, YOU again!

**GASP! Hi! This is my first fic, Blinded by Love and Music! Meh, I'm gonna try my best, so please, no flames! If it's something to make me better, then please do write it! Well anyways here's the story!**

**Btw, I'm gonna make some people OOC-ish…you'll notice it.**

**Drew: KatokaShikamaru193 doesn't own the songs or Pokemon, if she did, things would be….different…**

**Me: You're darn right! On with the story!**

**--**

Drew was walking along the sidewalks of Lilycove approaching a new destination. It had been _years_ since he had coordinated, and well, he didn't have much fans as he used to. After he had done his last contest and little by little, the fans stopped coming. So, technically, Drew could walk out anywhere without worrying about the fans. Though, that might have changed right now. At this very moment, he had arrived where he was headed for. As he looked up at the building, he felt a smirk come to his face, _'Ah, here it is, the greatest opportunity that will make my fans come back.' _He thought smugly before frowning, just thinking about fan girls made him sick.

Indeed, it probably would make his fans come back. No, it wasn't a contest hall, but a singing contest. (Bah! I don't know what it's called!) And our fellow Drew, of course, had to enter! He has to show everyone that he can sing, and well, just show them he was talented!

The singing contest was new, supposed to be like American Idol or something. No one really knew who the judges were, but it didn't matter. As he walked in he looked at all the contestants he smirked.

'_No competition, at ALL.' _Drew thought bitterly. As Drew continued walking he met up with a guard to receive his number. He was number 30. _'Not so much people yet…' _He thought just as he walked towards the stage and wait. He waited as three other people were called, not much of them had talent, so this probably would be easy. As Drew heard his number being called, he walked out to the stage.

As he stared at the judges it was unbelievable to his eyes. He _knew _the judges! Well…two of them, there was a red head he wasn't familiar with. But on the left, was a erm…an African, Asian….well, whatever he was, man with spiky brown hair. He was wearing a green and orange vest with khaki pants. In the middle, was a young man, around Drew's age, with jet black hair, chocolate eyes, and a small creature named Pikachu, was sitting on his shoulder. He was wearing a blue jacket with a red collar and a red stripe across it with normal jeans. And at the right, was the young lady he didn't know. She had cerulean blue eyes, red, orangy like hair. She was wearing a yellow sleeve-less top. She probably was wearing a mini jean skirt, because he only saw her legs crossed over the other, with yellow high heels. (Told you people would be OOC-ish!)

As he proceeded to the stage he managed to say, "Um…hi there." As Ash looked up, his eyes widened as he grew a childish grin.

"Drew? Is that you!? So how's it going? What are you doing here? Do you wanna sing? 'Cause if you do-" Ash was cut off by Misty who was annoyed by his constant questions.

"SHUT UP ASH! AND OF COURSE HE'S HERE TO SING! WHAT DO YOU THINK THIS IS FOR!? STRIPPING!?" Misty yelled as she nearly fell over him as she did, while Ash only sweat-dropped. But then she looked over and Drew's direction and her eyes sparkled. **(A/N: BAH! Don't yell at me! I told you people wouldn't act as they always did! So I'm making Misty have a girly side…)**

"AW! YOUR SO CUTE! Um…what's your name again?" she asked as Drew only sweat-dropped by her constant yelling, "Drew, that's my name." Misty was about to rant on some more before Brock cut her off.

"So are you going to sing or not? You'd better hurry before Ash and Misty interrupt you." Brock smiled as Drew thanked him.

"I'm going to sing Cha Cha by Chelo." Drew said simply as he flicked his bangs, and Misty _was_ going to say something, but Brock and Ash covered her mouth as Drew let the music play. (It isn't EXACTLY like American Idol, they have music to audition too!)

Drew took the mic as he waited patiently for his time to sing:

_(uno, dos, tres: clap, baby) (uno, dos, tres: clap, baby) (uno, dos, tres: clap, baby) _

Drew looked to see Misty already dancing into the music and Ash staring at him to go on.

_(uno, dos, tres: clap, baby) (uno, dos, tres: clap, baby) (uno, dos, tres: clap, baby) _

_Oye muchacha_

_Tell me what is going_

_Y que te pasa?_

_You listen to my cha-cha_

_and you can't stop moving I see you grooving all night _

_Big Apple dancers _

_Show me how you move your feet Now let me see _

_I got you going crazy 'cos my beat is fire _

_Just cronk it louder tonight _

_Ladies flacas come to me _

_I know I got what your need _

_Let's get it wild and cha cha all night long yea_

_Everybody in the party do the cha-cha_

_Everybody in the party do the cha cha _

_Everybody broken down feel the cha cha_

_Hey muchacha give me your cha cha (cha cha cha,un, dos , tres pa' bailar) _

_Everybody in the party do the cha cha _

_Everybody won't tell feelin' cha cha _

_Hey muchacha give me your cha cha (cha cha cha, un, dos tres pa' bailar)_

_Oye muchacha _

_Light up the stick Put it on your lips _

_I love the way you move your hips _

_Lady classy but sassy I know that your dancing for me _

_Cosita rica (rica)now tell me what's it gonna be I wanna take you home with me _

_Mamita de mi corazon and if you feel me baby come on let's just get it on _

_Ladies flacas come to me I know I got what you need _

_Let's get it wild and cha cha all night long yea_

_Everybody in the party do the cha cha _

_Everybody broken down feel the cha cha_

_Hey muchacha give me your cha cha (cha cha cha, un, dos, tres pa' bailar) _

_Everybody in the party do the cha cha _

_Everybody broken down feel the cha cha_

_Hey muchacha give me your cha cha (cha cha cha, un, dos, tres pa' bailar) _

_(uno, dos, tres, cien) (uno, dos, tres, cien) (uno, dos, tres, cien) _

_You know - a que te gusta! _

_(uno, dos, tres, cien) (uno, dos, tres, cien) _

_No te me resistas anda y dame tu cosita _

_Vengase ahora mami rica que vamos a bailar _

_Everybody in the party do the cha cha _

_Everybody won't tell feelin' cha cha _

_Hey muchacha... (muchacha...) _

_Ev'Ev'Ev'Ev' Everybody get'ere on the floor _

_Everybody do the cha cha _

_Everybody do the cha cha _

_Rockin' 'cos my beat is fire_

_Rock your body 'cos I want ya (baila conmigo, hey baila conmigo) _

_Everybody in the party do the cha cha _

_Everybody broken down feel the cha cha_

_Hey muchacha give me your cha cha (baila conmigo, hey baila conmigo) _

_Everybody in the party do the cha cha _

_Everybody broken down feel the cha cha_

_Hey muchacha give me your cha cha (cha cha cha, un, dos, tres pa' bailar) _

_(uno, dos, tres, cien)(uno, dos, tres, cien) (uno, dos, tres, cien)a que te gusta! _

Misty decided to finish the last part of the song since it _was_ a girl anyways.

_Everybody do the cha cha _

_Everybody do the cha cha _

_Rock your body 'cos I want ya _

As Drew finished he looked to see an amazed Brock, a happy looking Ash and a-uh well, still in to the music Misty.(That means she was like dancing around or something XD)

"So how do you feel about your self right now? Do you feel proud?" Ash asked looking very serious. Drew simply smirked.

"I feel good, and yeah, I feel proud." Drew said as he flicked his bangs, then at the same moment Misty jumped up, startling Ash and Brock, as she placed her hands on the desk.

"WELL YOU SHOULD! KNOW WHY!?" she asked, overjoyed with Drew's performance. Drew sweat-dropped, "Uh…why?" He asked a little bit afraid of what Misty might do next.

"Because your going to Hearthome City!" She exclaimed clasping her hands at the end of the sentence. Drew, unsure only thinking it was Misty's opinion looked at Ash and Brock.

Both were smiling and nodding as Drew grinned happily and thanked them. As he walked out to back stage, they called someone else to go. But before he left, Ash called him.

"Drew?" Ash asked as he called his name. "Yeah? What Ash?" Drew asked curiously as he looked over his shoulder.

"Don't get too cocky, or else, you could lose what your going to be winning." Ash replied, still chin on top of hand, now smiling. Drew only nodded as he walked off the stage.

As Drew went to get a water bottle, he noticed a brunette talking to her Pokemon which looked like a Glaceon. He couldn't hear what she was saying, so he decided to study what she looked like and what she was wearing. She had a hot pink short sleeved shirt, which had black sleeves, a skirt that was black and poofy that reached her knees. She had two black fingerless gloves that had little pockets on them. A hot pink bandana with little black hearts over it, and black boots that reached a bit above her ankles. There was one _tiny _over detail he almost missed. A little silver chain that was attached to a belt, making a little wide 'U'. The girl had just gotten her number and turned around so Drew could get a better look at her.

Her hair was brown coffee color, with giant curls laying on her shoulders. But her eyes…they were quite odd…

The brunette's eyes were not a full color, if not, clouded….clouded blue eyes is what she had, which seemed very strange in Drew's opinion. After she turned around she had talked to the announcer (Um….what is it they call Ryan Cecrest…? XD well please tell me so I'm not confused….but for now, I'll call him the announcer.)

"So your number is 38, you will be called soon." Said a brunette with spiky hair and brown eyes. (That's right! It's Gary!)

"Okay, thank you once again!" The female brunette responded. _'What's with her voice that reminds me of…May…?' _Drew thought thinking of the comparisons between her and May.

As Drew started to think, he hadn't noticed the brunette coming closer to him (She's walking with Glaceon! Glaceon is supposed to be those kind of working dogs.) When she was less than a foot away, Glaceon started barking excitedly and started running towards Drew. The poor blind girl, not knowing where her Pokemon was going so fast, started struggling in running, causing her to knock into Drew.

**BAM!**

The brunette and Drew were both sitting down rubbing their heads muttering a small, "Ow…" while Glaceon was still barking furiously at Drew, jumping on him and licking his face happily. The brunette just remembering that it was her fault, got up and struggled to find Glaceon as she said, "Oh, please forgive me, but I really don't know what has gotten into my Glaceon…" the brunette finished trying to find Glaceon's collar, but failing.

Drew chuckled lightly as he picked up Glaceon, handing her to the brunette. "Don't worry

about it, any Pokemon could have done it." Drew said smiling as the brunette finally reached her Pokemon. The young looking woman simply put her Pokemon back down as she held her hand out towards Drew, "I guess I should introduce myself, I'm May Maple." May said, smiling a genuine smile. But Drew didn't shake back, he only had his eyes wide open.

"Um, is something wrong?" May said taking her hand back, frowning. Drew looked at her and scoffed a, "Yeah! How could you not know who I am!? I'm Drew! Don't tell me you already forgot about me!" Drew said, still having his surprised expression. May simply looked at him then the other way.

"How could I be able to forget _you!?_" May responded looking back at him. Drew simply smirked, "So all this time you were thinking of me? Aw, now isn't that sweet." He replied using his usual sarcasm. May's expression, to Drew's surprise, wasn't angry nor sad, just a blank cold face.

"Oh yeah, because it's possible for _me _to forget _you _after what you did to me," May started, making Drew look a little confused, but then guilty, "And what now? After all these years, I remember you, but you cant recognize _me_!?" Drew nearly scoffed as May put her hands on her hips.

"What!? You didn't even recognize me! I have barely changed! I just _grew _taller! Nothing else! Now you! _You _have changed! It would be okay for me not to recognize you!" He glared back at May, who still had her hands on her hips, with an angrier expression now.

"Well guess what, Drew!?" May asked him furiously.

"What!? That your still as dense as before!? Oh 'cause guess what!? _I _already _knew _that!" Drew said, smirking as if there was no tomorrow.

"I'm _blind_, Drew! _Blind!_" May exclaimed, nearly popping her head from being so red. (OMG! I rhymed! XD)

"Hgh!" Drew was only able to make that sound out of his mouth as he felt guilt rush over him, looking at a steaming May.

"I have been blind ever since you left me! Remember!? Exactly 11 years ago!" May nearly screamed as Drew began to remember what was happening.

_**Flashback**_

_11 years ago, there were two 11year olds walking in a forest currently fighting about something._

"_It wasn't my fault! Please forgive me, Drew!" A girl pleaded as the emerald haired boy _

_just stared at her with cold eyes. He would never admit, and neither would she, but both had developed feeling for each other. They had become partners in contests and always won, but this time, there was a loss._

"_Pft, how could _I _forgive you!? You made us __**lose**__! How do you not understand how important contests are for me!?" Drew replied looking at May, who was now bawling her eyes out._

"_PLEASE! DON'T LEAVE ME DREW!" May screamed, as she started hugging Drew furiously, but then he pushed her away so hard, she fell back and hit a tree. Her sapphire _

_eyes shot out more tears in an instant. Drew simply looked coldly over her way, making her wince. He turned his head back, pulled out his poke ball, and a Flygon came out, calling his own name._

"_Flygon, fly me somewhere else, and don't even bother about asking for May." He told his Flygon as if he didn't care, not even looking at May, who's tears had dried. Flygon called his name, sounding worried as he looked at May. Flygon then looked back at Drew, his little Pokemon voice sounding very sad._

"_I TOLD YOU NOT TO LOOK AT HER! NOW LETS GO! RIGHT NOW!" Drew screamed harshly as his Pokemon winced, as did May. But Flygon did as Drew commanded, put Drew on his back, and flew off. May simply looked at them as she felt her heart breaking into 1 million pieces. Flygon looked back down, looking sadly at May as he called his name softly before he and Drew were out of sight._

_**End of flashback**_

Drew looked back at May, expecting her to be crying. But she wasn't, in fact, she had a cold blank look on her face. No sign of tears, no red puffy eyes, not even watering. _Nothing._ Drew signed her a face of guilt, but obvious, she couldn't see it.

"So how did you become blind?" He blurted out. Wasn't the most perfect thing to ask in the moment that they just shared, but he couldn't find anything else to say. She threw him a disgusted look, then scoffed, "That's all you care about?" She asked, sounding disgusted, and at the same time, not even caring. Drew made a small smile to himself.

"_Well there's one thing, I like the way she has guts now_." He thought.

"Well…I guess." Drew said, still thinking about the previous. May only twitched her lip a little bit, but then continued, "Ah, I'll show it to you later. Venasaur has it. Just so you know, it's a journal that I kept to that very day, and never wrote in it after _it _happened. Ever since that day, Venasaur has kept it with him." She responded boredly before walking past Drew.

"And where are you going!?" Drew asked slightly annoyed that May was just suddenly about to leave. May turned back into his direction, pointed her thumb back to the stage to here people calling her number. Drew made an 'O' with his mouth as he felt slightly embarrassed.

May walked out to the stage as her curls bounced up and down, and as her skirt swished back and forth. Once again, her Glaceon started barking happily as May felt confused again. Ash simply looked at her Glaceon muttering something very quick to himself as he looked up at May.

"You know, as much as I really hate to break it to you, but we can't allow Pokemon on stage, they might cause some damage." Ash said slowly, starting to drink his drink as he put it back down and twitched. **(A/N he twitched 'cause he used to love Pokemon and then he had to say that, mkay?) **

May simply nodded. "Glaceon was causing me some trouble anyways…but I still kinda need her…" She said looking at the poke ball in her hand and back at Ash. Ash made a small frown as Misty was slightly confused and Brock…well, he had hearts in his eyes already.

"And why is it you need her?" Ash asked as he put his hand down as he looked at her.

"Because I'm blind…," May was cut off from an embrace she felt coming from behind her, "OOF!" She exclaimed as she was squeezed tightly by one of the judges. Her eyes were widening from Brock squeezing her.

"Oh my sweet love! Marry me now! We can be so happy together! Can't you see I'm blind without you!?" Brock said in a sing-song voice. Glaceon took her chance to run out of the leash, and onto Ash licking his face happily. Ash leaned back smiling and chuckling. Misty simply smiled as she remembered what was happening with Brock and the girl that was auditioning. When Misty turned to see Brock and the girl, well she could tell the girl was scared to death and constantly telling him something, but he would ignore it. Misty sighed as she walked onto the stage and pulled his ear, and walked back to their chairs and sat down. Brock was crying and sniffling, the girl on stage was breathing heavily, gaining color on her face, and waving her arms around, probably looking for Glaceon, Ash was laughing and smiling, and Misty, well she was the only one paying attention to the real world.

"Um, I'm sorry for Brock's behavior, so I was wondering what your name was? And also your age, too." Misty said, trying to break the odd silence. When she looked up to the brunette she looked quite confused.

"Wait, you have a friend named Brock? And he's girl crazy?" May asked first slightly confused as she continued, "By the way, I'm May…May Maple…I'm 21 years old." Misty then looked wide eyed at her as did Brock. Ash was still laughing until he heard her say her name then he stopped and had the same reaction as Brock and Misty.

"May!? Is that really you!? It's us! Misty, Ash and Brock!" Misty exclaimed, running to the stage to hug her friend. May only smiled genuinely. She hugged back, only to stop as she felt Misty let go. Misty sat back to where she was and said, "Well that's it, continue and no more interruptions." She spoke smiling. May only nodded before asking;

"Um…and Glaceon?" She started, then Misty looked at Ash, who was pouting at her as he held Glaceon to his face, who was also pouting. Misty simply laughed as she said,

"You're going to have to get her soon, right now Ash and Glaceon are bonding." May

only nodded before she went to turn her music on. **(Wow, she really wants to know more about her old friends that she didn't hear from in years…XD)**

Her music had started and she only moved her body to the rhythm, which Ash knew. **(Judges can help sing! And I said only SOME things were going to be like American Idol, so don't say I didn't do something right!)**

_Can't help it, girl can't help it(Ash) (Repeat 4 times)_

_Oh baby! (May) (Repeat 3 times)_

_First time that I saw your eyes_

_Boy you looked right threw me, mhmm_

_Played it cool, but I knew you knew_

_That cupid hit me, mhmm_

_You got me trippen'_

_Oh!_

_Stumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Flippin'_

_Oh!_

_Thumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (In, In, Love, Love)_

_You got me slippin'_

_Oh!_

_Tumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Sinkin'_

_Oh!_

_Thumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (In, In, Love, Love)_

_So in love wit' you_

_Can't help it, girl can't help it_

_Oh baby!_

_Cant help it, girl cant help it_

_Oh no!_

_Cant help it, the girl cant help it_

_Oh ow!_

_Cant help it_

_Cant breath, when you touch my sleeve_

_Butterflies so crazy, mhmm_

_Woah now! Think I'm going down! _

_Fans don't know what's with me, mhmm_

_You got me trippen'_

_Oh!_

_Stumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Flippin'_

_Oh!_

_Thumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (In, In, Love, Love)_

_You got me slippin'_

_Oh!_

_Tumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Sinkin'_

_Oh!_

_Thumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (In, In, Love, Love)_

_So in love wit' you_

_Can't help it, girl can't help it_

_Oh no!_

_Cant help it, the girl cant help it_

_Oh please!_

_Cant help it, the girl cant help it_

_Oh no!_

_Cant help it_

_Oohoohoohoohoohoo_

_You know, this ain't the first time this has happened to me_

_This love sick thing_

_Oohoohoohoohoohoo_

_I like serious relationships, and uh, a girl like me don't stay single for long_

'_Cause every time a boyfriend and I breakup, my world is crushed and I'm all alone_

_Oohoohoohoohoohoo_

_The love bug crawls right back up and bites me, and I'm back!_

_Cant help it, the girl cant help it_

_In love!_

_Cant help it, the girl cant help it_

_Oh god!_

_Cant help it, the girl cant help it_

_I'm back in love!_

_Cant help it_

_Mhmmmmmmmmmm_

_Cant help it, the girl cant help it_

_I'm back in in love now!_

_Cant help it, the girl cant help it_

_I'm back in love now, babe!_

_Cant help it, the girl cant help it_

_I'm back in love now!_

_Cant help it_

_Oh now you got me:_

_Trippen'_

_Oh!_

_Stumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Flippin'_

_Oh!_

_Thumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (In, In, Love, Love)_

_You got me slippin'_

_Oh!_

_Tumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Sinkin'_

_Oh!_

_Thumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (In, In, Love, Love)_

_So in love wit' you_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (In, In, Love, Love)_

_You got me slippin'_

_Oh!_

_Tumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Sinkin'_

_Oh!_

_Thumblin'_

_Oh!_

_Clumsy 'cause I'm fallin' in love (In, In, Love, Love)_

_So in love wit' you_

_So in love wit' you_

_So in love wit' you_

The song ended with Ash smiling brightly and Misty and Brock smiling as well.

May smiled and tilted her head to the side, "Thanks for helping me Ash! So…how was I?" She asked blankly. Ash then jumped up, startling Glaceon who jumped back to May, and grinned from teeth to teeth. **(That's how you say it, right?) **

"YOU ROCKED!" Ash exclaimed waving his hands in the air. Misty giggled before pulling him down and smiled at May.

"Oh May, you have grown up," Misty started motherly, "And you can sing too, I think you can reach very far, you may even win this." Misty smiled sincerely at May who had bowed, smiling saying a simple 'thank you'.

"Well I think that was great, one of the greatest voices that I have heard today." Brock

said staring at May.

"Thanks Brock," May smiled again before getting a curious look, "So that means…"

"Yes, you made it and you're going to Hearthome City!" Ash exclaimed once more. May smiled a bigger smile than she had before, and bowed before leaving the stage.

Backstage Drew had been waiting for her to finish, also amazed by her performance.

As May walked out he walked up to her.

"That was a great performance, you know." Drew said, flicking his hair for effect. May just made a teeny tiny smile before saying; "Thanks." Drew was about to say something but May had cut him off.

"Oh, you wanna see the journal, right?" She asked looking at him blankly, Drew slightly turned red, from embarrassment.

"Um…if you're okay with it, but don't worry…"

"Nah, I really don't care if you read it, just if you read other pages I didn't tell you to read, then yeah, I wouldn't like that." May said, not even paying attention to Drew. Drew just sighed and said 'yes' as he and May went outside.

As they were outside, Drew had noticed they sun was already setting. May had called out her Venasour to get the journal. She had flipped a few pages, running her finger threw the pages she passed. When it had seemed she had found the page, she handed it to Drew.

"Just read these two pages, don't flip to the next page, and if you need me, I'll be over there." May said as she went to her destination unknown. **(8D Goodie! XD)**

Drew had started reading.

"_Journal entry 40," _It said, and it looked like it was exactly the last two pages of the journal, but he kept reading.

"_Sigh, I think today is possibly the worst day of my life, Drew and I got into a fight because I made us lose in the contest…but it wasn't entirely my fault! I got distracted…I was going to tell him something when I thought the other team wasn't ready to attack…but I was wrong and I didn't distract myself, but Drew as well…sigh, so technically it was my fault…stupid thought._

_So right now, I'm trying to 'hurt' myself. I couldn't cut myself with anything…not even with a plastic toy knife! I'm to chicken to actually do that…so, right now I'm trying to 'blind' myself. The old fashioned way old people said you could get blind, staring at the sun. Right now, I've gone…2 hours and 15 minutes staring at the sun. Even as I'm writing this. And I've only blinked…10 times! Bleh, this is boring. Can't imagine what mom and dad are gonna say…well, they might kill me but that is most likely to be Max. Or, he could be an evil little runt and torture me with something. But on the other hand, it might actually be cool to be blind…get to do things I might have never done now. Like, maybe I can be an inspiration! Er…scratch that, that will probably be the least thing I could be able to do…well, you never know._

_Sigh, right now I just feel lonely in my heart…I wanna be blind now! ARGH! Sigh, this is boring…wait…oops! I blinked again! Wait…I can't see anything…am I dying? No wait…that's when you see a light. So…I guess I'm blind? Woah…I'm surprised that I can still write good…well I think._

_So I finally became blind….thought it would never work, that's why I did it…_

_I'm closing this journal entry now, so good bye my journal…forever…" _Drew finished reading the journal entry and blinked several times.

"_This is why she's blind? 'Cause I made her feel lonely…? Man, I'm a killer." _He thought. He flipped the page and saw nothing, so he put the page just before the one he read.

"_Journal entry 39," _It read, Drew continued reading.

"_I'm excited! Tomorrow there's another contest and me and Drew are gonna be partners like usual, and we're gonna win it too! I plan on telling him something, though. I'm not sure if it should be before the contest, after or in the middle of it….I really don't think it should be in the middle of the contest, though, only if we are losing, then I'll tell him in the middle of it, but we're not gonna lose!" _Drew smiled to himself, he had also made her feel good about contests, he continued reading, _"But I'm still kinda nervous about telling him, what I plan on telling him is that I had always-"_ Drew was cut off as May came behind his shoulder, looking as if she was reading what he was.

"I told you not to read anything else," She said as she swiped the book from his hands and snapped it shut. She looked at Drew, who was turning red.

"S-sorry! I j-just got curious!" He stuttered getting redder, but then May giggled. Drew now looked at her oddly, tilting his head to the side cutely.

"You sound cute when you stutter." May said smiling at him. He just turned more red from her comment, her giggle, and now her smile. Everything was quiet until May's phone rang.

"Oh! Hold on, lemme take this." May said as she answered her phone.

"Hello?"

"_Hey May! How'd it go?"_

"It went great! I made it!"

"_Oh really, Hun? Well that's good!"_

"So your gonna be, like, my manager, right?"

"_Of course! Solidad and I are gonna help you with your performance and with the songs _

_you choose! And I, of course, will choose your wardrobe!"_

Drew just watched as May rambled on her phone. He was wondering who it was. But he didn't interrupt, he just watched and listened.

"Oh! By the way, guess who I met with today?"

"_Oh who, hun? Your little boy toys with their girl toy? I already knew that, but if there was someone else, do tell me."_

May sweat-dropped at the words 'boy toys' and 'girl toy'.

"Um…yeah, not only them…" May lowered her voice so Drew couldn't hear, "I also met up with Drew…" She whispered. On the other line you could hear screaming and shouting.

"_LEMME TALK TO HIM! I WANNA SEE HOW HE IS!" _**(MUAHAHA! Harley has a potential in this story, and its not being gay or evil, but being one of our 1 contestshipper!) **

May nearly yelped as she winced. Drew, seeing her and hearing the man on the other line became confused. "Who wants to talk to me?" He asked. May only looked at him, then sighed. She put her phone oh speaker than said, "Ok Harley, talk to him." Drew looked disgusted as May sighed once more, she didn't say anything because Harley had already started talking;_"Hey Drew! How's it going?" _Drew just sighed considering he had already lost.

"Er…good, thanks. And how are you Harley? Are you still gay?" Drew covered his mouth at the last one. He didn't mean to say it. He looked at May to see her in a fit of giggles.

"That, Drew, is still unconfirmed." She said, still lightly giggling. Drew just smiled at her, before hearing heavy breathing on the phone.

"_Drew and May," _He started heavily, _"I hope you learn that I am _straight_. I just may be metro-sexual at times, now Drew, since you haven't seen me, I have cut my hair, possibly shorter than you have it. And I now wear clothes suited for _men_. And in case you don't know, metro-sexual is a man that is _straight_, and enjoys doing things for himself. Like taking care of the skin, the nails, and being a bit feminine at times." _Harley explained.

Drew and May just were quiet with blank stares, before Drew had whispered to her, "Did you know he had gotten a haircut shorter than mine?" May looked at him before mouthing a small 'no'. They both laughed quietly, before May's cell rang again. She said a quick goodbye to Harley and picked up the other line.

"Hello?" May asked.

"_Uh, hey May, just so you know…there's a teeny tiny problem at home."_ May's facial expression turned confused.

"What's the problem?" She asked. There was a quick pause on the other line before they answered.

"_Er…well I was cooking, then I added to much pepper to the food and the thing nearly exploded! So now…there's a tiny fire in the kitchen…"_

"How big would tiny be?" May asked, slightly annoyed. Once again, there was a pause on the other line.

"_Um…is the size of our kitchen tiny enough?" _May's mouth dropped, she was about to say something but then the other line answered. _"And don't worry, I already have firefighters putting it out." _May then sighed in relief. Poor Drew was confused about everything but he just stayed quiet hoping that she would end the call soon.

"Okay, I'll be home soon, and try not to cook anything else until I get back, okay?" She asked.

"_Fine…okay, I'll wait until you come back, bye."_

"Bye," She said before hanging up her phone and putting it in her hand. She then turned to Drew, who was just about to ask when May answered him.

"My boyfriend just nearly burned the house down," She said Drew then made an 'O' with his mouth, but then it turned slightly hurt and confused.

"You have a boyfriend? What's his name? How is he? Is he-" Drew was cut off as May put a finger over his lips. "Gosh, don't interrogate me so much," She said, making him blush. "One; yes I have a boyfriend, two; his name is Shawn, three; he's nice and worth trusting, now are you done with the questions?" She asked him, he chuckled before rubbing a hand behind his head.

"Yeah, I guess." May simply nodded before staring out to no where. So did Drew, it was quiet for a moment, as the wind slowly brushed their hair along its way. May slowly moved her head to face Drew, who was still watching beyond them.

"I got to go now, maybe if you don't have anything planned this week, we could meet up somewhere?" She asked him, tilting her head to the side. Drew turned to face her, first blank look to a small smile.

"Yeah, maybe, give me your cell phone number so I can see if I could call you during the week." He told her smiling. She simply nodded before telling him the number, then the said their goodbyes. May walked off with her Blaziken until you couldn't see them anymore. Drew smiled lightly as the wind brushed his hair like nothing. He waited a few minutes before going towards his destination. While walking he thought,_ "Well, this is going to be interesting…just like old times…." _Smiling at first, then slightly frowning at the end.

He just continued walking as it got darker and darker out, just thinking about the previous events.

--

**Bleh, I didn't like that ending, I wanted to end it with something like 'And he continued walking, to his destination unknown…' but it couldn't be like that 'cause it would make sense if it was a fanfic with that song, or that was the title, but its not either of the two, so I couldn't put it.**

**Drew: yawn Nmp, nmp, are you done yet?**

**Me: Yes, just sometime ago…**

**Drew: Bleh, I'm going back to sleep…**

**Me: Whatever…anyways, review! **


	2. Wait, what?

**Hello people! Here we are! Chapter 2! Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter! Now MAY! DISCLAIMER! **

***May walks out yawning***

**May: Sorry I was sleeping, what do I have to do again?**

**Me: WHY DOES EVERYONE LIKE SLEEPING?! Where were you sleeping anyways? Was it with Drew…?**

**May: NO! SHUT UP!**

**Me: FINE! Just do the friggen disclaimer!**

**May: Ugh…KatokaShikamaru193 doesn't own Pokemon, if she did, everything would be all about romance and stuff….**

**Me: Don't forget humor or drama! Anyways, on with the story!**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

May woke up Saturday morning, yawning as she did. She got out of her bed as her feet scrambled around to find her slippers. As she did, she walked over to her poke-ball belt and found a poke-ball. She sent out Blaziken, sending it to help her to Shawn's room.

As she and Blaziken walked to Shawn's room. "Is he there Blaziken? Can you see him?" May asked her Pokemon, who was in the room, looking under the bed and everything.

"Blaze, Blaziken." It said sadly, shaking his head. May pouted slightly, Shawn hadn't been there since the day he almost set the kitchen on fire. Day by day he would leave early in the morning and she wouldn't notice. She sighed once more and went to brush her teeth and took a shower.

When she was done taking a shower she put on a towel and went to her closet. She ran her finger threw a dress, shrugged, pulled it off the hanger and put it on. It was a black spaghetti strap plaid dress, with the stripes being a dark green, and the dress reached her knees. She grabbed black leather boots that reached her shins. She found a dark green belt, put it on, and grabbed her little chain to connect to the belt. May found her poke-ball and called out Glaceon.

"Glaceon!" It cheered happily. She looked at May and wagged her tail slightly. May twirled in front of Glaceon and asked; "Do you like it? Or should I change?" Glaceon barked even louder, sounding very happy or is if telling her, _hawt stuff! _**(XD I wanted to spell hot that way)**

May giggled. "Why thank you, Glaceon!" She said bowing as her Pokemon barked again. May then remembered that she and her Pokemon had to eat. So she called out Blaziken, Venasaur, Beautifly, Delcatty, Blastoise, Snorlax, and even a Luxio she caught a while back. **(She didn't call Glaceon 'cause she was already out.)**

Blaziken helped May get downstairs and feed the Pokemon she had. He also had to cook for her, because most blind people can't cook without burning it or something else, and besides, May had never learned how to cook.

While May was eating she was flipping around with her phone. She had finished eating and was waiting for her Pokemon to finish. She was supporting her head with the palm of her hand. _"I wonder if Drew's ever gonna call me to do something…" _She thought. She didn't expect Shawn to call her, because the first day he went missing, he didn't even call her, nor the next day, nor the next and so on.

"Ugh…so boring…" May said letting her hand give in and let her head fall towards the table, thus hitting her nose.

"Ow…stupid hand…stupid table…" She muttered as she picked up her head and rubbed her nose. She went over to her clock and ran her fingers against it. 10:37 a.m. May walked over to Blaziken hugging him.

"I'm bored…"She told him yawing. Blaziken only sighed and looked down at her.

"Blaze, blaze Blaziken?" _"Why don't you call Shawn?" _Is what he asked. May only shook her head sadly. "I tried calling him the other day, but he didn't answer, and same thing with the other days, I'm not gonna waste my time." She told him.

"_What about Drew?" _Blaziken asked, and at that same time her phone rang. "Hold on, I'll get it." May went over to the table and threw her hands all over the table just to find her phone until she did.

"Hello?" May asked.

"_Hey May, it's me Drew." _May looked at Blaziken as if saying _"You're psychic."_

"Oh, hey! So did you think of a place we could go?" She interrogated.

"_Uhh…well, kinda. It was Harley that said we should go, not me."_

"So where does Harley want us to go?"

"_I don't know, like some fancy restaurant or something, he said it's going to be me, you, him and Solidad."_

"Well I guess…but not now, right? 'Cause I just ate breakfast." May replied.

"_Of course it wouldn't be now! And besides, he says meanwhile we could hang at my place, do you wanna come?"_

"Yeah! Come pick me up! And it better be now or else I kill you…" She said gritting her teeth. May could hear Drew was muttering something, but she couldn't hear.

"_How early?"_

"Like, now early," May said. At the same moment, she heard honking in her driveway.

"_Well you're lucky, 'cause I'm here now." _Drew replied. May hung up her phone and went to the door. She opened it, letting him come in. He looked around her house.

'_This place is kinda big, and she seems to like those kind of furniture that are rounded chairs, red sofas that are kinda fuzzy and all that stuff…' _He thought. May had noticed him being quiet, so she tried to get his attention. She waved her hand in the air, but since she didn't hear anything, she figured he wasn't there so she started spinning around, waving her arms in all directions trying to she if she could hit Drew. And then she hit something…

**SLAP!**

"OOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWWWWCCHHHHH!" Drew exclaimed, rubbing his cheek which was super red. May put a finger over her lip and said a small and cute like 'sorry'. Drew was still rubbing his cheek. "Yeah, it's okay, I wasn't even paying attention to you, I deserved it." He said, smiling at her. May put her hands on her hips and frowned, sticking her lower lip out.

"No it's not, I'm going to get you some ice." May said as she stuck her arms out and walked about curiously, trying to get to the freezer. She got there and took out and ice cube. "Where are you?" She asked Drew. "I'm right here, on your left." He responded. May turned to her left and threw the ice cube.

"HEADS UP!" She said as she threw it. Drew caught it and put it on his cheek. After several minutes, his cheek was only a light pink color. He rubbed it and it only stung a bit, but it was practically healed.

"So are we going to go to your house now? Because I wanna go _now_!" She said sounding bored. Drew stood up and looked around again before answering;

"Yeah, we can go now, but just bring some of your Pokemon." He told her. May only nodded, went to grab her poke-balls and put them on her belt.

"Mkay, now can we go?" She asked him. He nodded and brought her outside and into his car. His car was a gray Toyota that was a convertible, it had two seats in the front and two in the back. The seats were black and made of leather. He brought May to the passenger's seat, opening the door for her.

"Ladies first," He said as May went in and sat down. "Why thank you." She said as she got in the car and put on her seatbelt. Drew closed the door and went to his seat and drove off. They were pretty quiet, so Drew decided to break it.

"So you live around here? Pretty nice, isn't it? Nice and quiet…" He said. May just turned to him and nodded.

"Yeah…Shawn liked it around here and so did I, there's really no noise at all, especially when you want to go to sleep late during the day." She commented, Drew only looked at her then back at the road.

"So does Shawn work? Because I didn't see him in your house." Drew said, May only looked at him, then out her window and she sighed.

"He does but…not until noon. But I don't know what happened, ever since the day we met again, that was the last time I saw him. He hasn't come back every since, well, he _does _but it's in the night and I don't see him 'cause I'm sleeping." May said sadly, putting her hand in her palm again. Drew looked at her, then back at the road and took one hand off of the wheel and put it on her shoulder and started rubbing it.

"Don't worry, there might be an explanation for it, he may have to go on a shift all day." Drew told May, trying to cheer her up. May sighed once more before looking in his direction.

"But there isn't an explanation! And even if there was, he would've told me!" May exclaimed. "But I'm starting to think that he might be cheating on me…" At that same moment, Drew had made his car stop so fast, that it made that squeaking noise that cars make when you stop them fast. May looked at him scared, and Drew simply laughed before getting into gear and continued driving.

"Ok, first off, I did that because I was about to miss the road I had to go on, and second is because I cant believe you think he might be cheating on you!" Drew said retrieving his hand that was still on May's shoulder and putting on the wheel. May only shook her head.

"But even when I try calling him he never answers! Not even in text messages!" May said, starting to crack her knuckles. Drew chuckled lightly before asking her;

"May, do you know what he works as?" May looked at him and scoffed. "Well, yeah! He works as a mechanic." She told Drew.

"And do you know that sometimes mechanics have something they have to fix that doesn't take less than a day?" He asked her, attention still on the road. May fiddled with her index fingers. "Well, did you?" He asked her again. May fiddled with her fingers faster.

"No…" Was all she managed to say. Drew smirked. "Well that might be the reason, May. My father used to be mechanic, too, and there this one time he didn't come home for at least a week." He said and May gasped.

"So what did your mom do?" She asked. Drew simply smiled and shrugged.

"Not much but worry, so don't worry, May, he probably is just super busy and has no time to respond, he doesn't exactly have to be cheating on you." Drew said as-a-matter-of-factly. May only smiled weakly and nodded. _'I hope you're right, Drew…' _May's thoughts were stopped short as Drew had did what he did recently. May gasped and clutched her heart and stared at Drew, who was smiling brightly.

"What was that for!? What just happened!?" May asked, panicking. Drew lightly chuckled.

"Oh? That? We're at my house now!" Drew said happily. May only hit him on the arm playfully. "You're gonna kill me like that one day!" Drew only laughed more as he lead May out and into his house. She wobbled a bit, still being affected from what Drew did until he let her out in his backyard.

"What time is it?" May asked. Drew sniffled.

"You just got at my house and now you wanna leave? That's not nice May…" Drew said playfully as May smiled and rolled her eyes. "Just give me the time, and at what time we have to be at the restaurant." Drew looked at his watch.

"It's…12:14 and we have to be at the restaurant at…4 o clock." Drew said as May nodded slightly. Then she remembered something.

"Hey, why did you want me to bring my Pokemon?" May asked curiously. Drew smirked.

"I wanted to see if you still had it in you…" Drew said then he looked at May, who had her eyes wide open. Before she spoke she put both of her hands towards herself.

"Who? Me!? Damn yeah! Lemme show you!" May said as she took two poke-balls in her hands and threw them in the air, "Blastoise! Delcatty! Take the stage!" May exclaimed as her Pokemon cheered only to hear the phrase again. Drew smirked. _'Her old Skitty and her old Squirtle? She had never used them together…this might be good.' _Drew thought.

"Blastoise! Use ice-beam and make a giant sphere in the sky!" May commanded as she turned to Delcatty, "Delcatty, use assist on the sphere!" Delcatty had opened it's mouth as colorful beams started filling it's mouth, Drew stared, _'It looks like it's going to be an aurora beam…' _He thought. May turned back to Blastoise, who was still making the ice sphere, "Blastoise, stop! Now Delcatty, release the beam! And Blastoise, use rain dance, quick!" Her Pokemon did exactly as she did, and it came out perfect. As soon as the ice sphere was created, Delcatty hit it and it exploded, and as it did, the light rain came, and the total outcome was little ice shards falling, with rainbow colored rain falling. May congratulated her Pokemon and hugged them and told them it was awesome. Drew's mouth was wide open. May turned around to face Drew, bowed and made a curtsy, then came back up.

"Now how was I?" She asked, tilting her head to the side. It took Drew several seconds for him to speak, but he managed.

"That. _Rocked…._are you sure you're blind?" He asked, the last part smiling. May stuck her teeth out at him and crossed her eyes.

"Uh…DUR!" She said before laughing lightly. She looked back at him and asked, "Do you want another performance?" Drew leaned back watching her tilt her head, boy, did she like to tilt her head. He stayed quiet for about a minute, then replied; "Sure, I'd love another one." He watched May break into a giant smile. She nodded desperately and returned her Pokemon. This time, May didn't only take out two poke-balls, if not, three poke-balls.

"Luxio! Glaceon! Beautifly! Take the stage!" May exclaimed. She threw Luxio's ball with her left hand, Beautifly's with her right hand, and she bounced Glaceon's ball against her knee, and when it was in the air, May kicked it. All the Pokemon landed in the spots they were supposed to. _'Performance for herself, one giant check' _Drew thought smiling.

"Beautifly! Whip up one giant gust!" Beautifly did as commanded, and started it's gust, now whipping violently.

"Luxio! Discharge! Into the gust!" Once again, it did as she commanded, when Luxio came out, there was a gust with lightning showing every now and then.

"Glaceon! Go jump in the funnel and as you do, go freezing it!" Glaceon jumped into the now hourglass shaped funnel, freezing it as it went, then it jumped out.

"Now, Luxio use volt tackle before it hits the ground!" Luxio started charging up and as it went running, it went calling its own name. It finally hit funnel and little sparks and sparkles were falling from the sky. Drew stood up, and clapped as he walked closer to May. As May was hugging her Pokemon, saying how great they were, Drew came up clapping smiling genuinely.

"Bravo May, that was excellent." He said, still smiling. May just giggled and put her hands behind her back and swayed from side to side.

"Thank you." She said, bowing again. She returned her Pokemon. May and Drew went inside to chat a little more.

________________________________________________________________________

"So have you always been practicing lately? Because you have improved a lot since 11 years ago." Drew said, pouring some coffee into a mug. It was now 2:19, and they had been chatting for a while now. May had both elbows on the table, one arm flat down on the table, next to the other, which was standing up, head in palm. May had been thinking for how long she had been practicing.

"Hmm…I can't remember, I think…about a week ago, with Harley and Solidad, if I messed up on something, they would tell me how to do it right, and now, here I am, here, today!" She said dumbly, as if telling her life story. She and Drew laughed a little bit until Drew handed her the mug of coffee.

"Thanks," May said taking a sip. "What about you? Do you still practice?" May asked, turning her direction to him. Drew shrugged lightly.

"A little bit, not often, though. I practice when I have nothing to do." He told May. May looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, 'when you have nothing to do'? What do you do that makes you so busy?" May asked him, Drew slightly chuckled.

"What my personal life is, has nothing to do with you." Drew said smirking. May puffed her cheeks out at him. He just laughed more because of May's actions. Now May was frowning and pouting.

"What do you mean…? And if you tell me your personal life, I'll tell you mine." May said looking serious. Drew looked at her, seeing she was serious, he sighed.

"May, I was kidding about the personal life thing, I really only train my Pokemon when I'm not running errands or doing something else." He said, looking back at May.

"What kind of errands do you run?" May asked. Drew chuckled.

"And the first day we met you said I was interrogating you. I usually have to do things for my sister, since she doesn't live around here, there are some things she needs, and it's almost everyday I do that, and if it's not for her, it's someone else and so on." Drew explained, watching May sip her coffee every now and then.

"You have a sister? Is she older or younger?" May interrogated once more. Drew shook his head lightly before sighing.

"You ask too many things…but whatever. She's older than me…by 1 minute." Drew said, trying to remember her. May smiled.

"Aw! Twins! Does she look like you?" May asked. Drew shook his head.

"Some people said we had the face…but everything else we have is different. I inherited my mother's hair and my father's eyes, and my sister vice versa. My mom had emerald color hair with brown eyes…and yeah, you get it, my dad vice versa." Drew explained, May only nodded slightly before turning towards Drew again.

"When was the last time you saw her? Was it long?" May asked, again with the head tilting thing, Drew only put down his coffee mug, and sighed, then turned to May, smiling sadly.

"Yeah…about 10 to 11 years ago…" He said, sighing once more. May felt that he felt awkward to she tried to fix it, because she also was the one that caused it.

"You know, if you want, just drop the topic, I don't want you to feel weird…" May said, sipping her coffee, Drew chuckled lightly before shaking his head.

"I really don't mind talking about her, it makes me feel better, in fact, I can tell you what she has faced, if you're the one that likes stories." Drew explained, as May nodded desperately.

"Okay, when she was 11 years old, she left with our dad to a country named Costa Rica. **(OMG! That's were I am now! XD) **She didn't have a lot of friends at first, but then she went along, making friends with people that were nice to her. She met some dude, fell in love, then dated him for sometime, then moved to Spain. In Spain the kids didn't even try to _look _at her, then one day she saw the dude she liked, and lived happily ever after, becoming famous for singing and being a performer. It may sound easy, but it wasn't. She suffered constant depressions, and was betrayed sometimes. It hurt her because sometimes it was even the guy she liked that hurt her. I really don't know, it was my dad that told me the story, and he isn't exactly the best at telling stories." Drew finished, sipping some coffee then staring into space. May tilted her head, _again. _She had a confused look on her face. Drew stared at her then laughed.

"You don't have anymore questions, now do you?" He asked. May simply shook her head, and drank more coffee. Drew did the same until his phone rang. May nearly spilled her coffee and Drew started laughing, then he picked up his phone.

"Drew here." Drew said blankly, sipping more coffee.

"_Drew, it's Solidad."_

"Oh hey, what's the matter? I bet Harley has something to do with it…" On the other line laughing was heard.

"_Hmm, well kinda, Harley wanted you guys to go earlier."_

"Like at what time…?" Drew asked, drinking some more coffee. Solidad hesitated.

"_Umm…how about three?" _Drew spit out his coffee, making May crack up, and looked at the clock. It was 2:35.

"BAH! I GOTTA GO THEN! SEE YA GUYS THERE!" Drew yelled, hanging up his phone and grabbed May by the wrist. May just allowed Drew to pull her from place to place, then to the car. Drew pulled out of his driveway and probably was moving at the speed of light, because one second you saw him, and then the next you didn't. May was just grabbing the sides of her seat, afraid of flying out the car.

"WHERE ARE WE GOING!?" May practically yelled, just so Drew could hear her right. He barely moved his head to respond.

"TO YOUR HOUSE! YOU NEED TO CHANGE!" Drew exclaimed, turning his head back to the wheel. May stared at him weird.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked. Drew put a hand to his ear, signaling, he needed to hear her louder. May just sighed at the silence and repeated;

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH WHAT I'M WEARING!?" She nearly yelled in his ear. He looked at her, then back at the wheel.

"NOT FORMAL ENOUGH! YOU NEED SOMETHING FORMAL!" He exclaimed, then Drew pressed a button that made the roof come on. No more air hitting their faces, no noise nothing.

"Okay, and you decide now to put that thing on!" May said, turning to Drew. Drew simply laughed as he continued on the road to May's house.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Meanwhile at May's house:**_

Shawn was sitting at the table, eating some soup. He sighed, _I really outta tell May that I'm working all day…and I should've told her that before…but I never get the time…_

Shawn looked around to see if he could find May. He didn't see any sign of her, not even her Pokemon. Nothing. _She probably went out or something…._Shawn thought. At the same moment, he heard that car squeak, then a scream, then a laugh. May came out of the car and opened the door, she was about to head upstairs when Shawn caught her off.

"Hey May! I'm really sorry that-" May turned around, facing Shawn, then made an odd look. She turned her head the other way which she came from.

"Drew! There's someone in my house!" May exclaimed as Shawn sweat-dropped.

"May! It's me Shawn! Listen sorry that I wasn't home for such a long time, I had to work a lot, and in fact, I still do. I'm just eating lunch them I'm off." Shawn explained. May only smiled and nodded before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Don't worry, I understand. But right now, I'm gonna go eat lunch with my friends." She said before heading upstairs. Shawn simply nodded before seeing a green haired guy come into the house and say;

"May hurry up! Change fast!" The man called, then from upstairs you heard a 'yeah, yeah, whatever'. Drew looked at Shawn, who was looking at him weird.

"Oh hey! I'm Drew, one of May's friends." Drew smiled and held out his hand, and Shawn smiled and shook back as well. "So I assume you're Shawn?" Drew asked as Shawn nodded. Shawn had brown spiky hair, tied into a small pony tail that lied on the beginning of his spinal cord. His skin wasn't too tanned, but not too pale either. His eyes were a light blue, kind of crystal colored eyes. Drew'd swear that if he didn't know Shawn as May's boyfriend, he think of him like May's long lost brother. Drew lightly chuckled to himself.

"Dude, if May hadn't talked about you at all, I'd swear that you could be her long lost brother." Drew said, still chuckling. Shawn nodded slightly before putting a hand behind his head and rubbed it slightly.

"Yeah…we've gotten that quite a lot." Shawn said sheepishly. At that same moment May came down the stairs.

"BAM!" She exclaimed. Both Shawn and Drew turned her way to see her. May had her hair in a curly bun, leaving her side bangs out, with black sunglasses resting on her head. She was wearing a black dress that reached below her knees, stockings and the same boots from before. Drew raised an eyebrow at May. May sensed the silence and pouted, putting her hands on her hips.

"It was the most formal thing I had!" She exclaimed. Drew then shook his head and grabbed her wrist.

"Yeah, don't worry its fine! Nice to meet you Shawn!" Drew exclaimed as he was already out the door and starting his car. Drew went as fast as he could, and when he got out May's driveway, he made the fast stop again. May screamed at him, and Drew drove fast, laughing along the way. Shawn looked out the door then went back to the table and sighed. At that same moment, Blaziken came out of his poke-ball, scaring Shawn.

"Ah, I thought May brought you with her…" Shawn said, sighing lightly before getting back to the table and resting his hand in his palm as he put his elbow on the table. Blaziken simply walked over to Shawn and asked;

"_What's wrong Shawn? You're normally not like this…"_ Blaziken said, getting closer to Shawn, looking him directly in the eye. Shawn let out a bigger sigh_, _folding his arms and putting his head in his arms. Shawn lifted up his head and his eyes were shimmering. Not the happy kind of way, if not, the way you think their teeny tiny tears that don't want to come out.

"It's just…at work…well, there's a girl that keeps…" Shawn started, moving his hands around for effect. Blaziken just stared at him before saying;

"_So basically what you're trying to say is that there is another girl at your work that is seducing you and you might fall for her when you're still with May, am I correct?" _Blaziken asked as Shawn was left wide eyed and pointed a finger towards him.

"Y-you…h-how…." Shawn stuttered as Blaziken merely shrugged before saying;

"_May always called me a creepy psychic Pokemon thing whenever I do something like that." _Blaziken said smiling. Shawn simply shrugged as he continued discussing the situation with Blaziken.

____________________________BLAHLA_____________________________

Drew was on the highway, speeding super fast, that May had to put on her sunglasses, because _someone _didn't want to put the damn thingy that covers the convertible so you don't feel the rushing air! Drew was _at least _going 100 miles per hour! Or even more! Drew was practically crouching down, even daring to go faster, while May was grabbing the sides of her seat, back completely straight, not even losing compact with the seat, and her mouth was trying to keep shut, but it constantly opened because of such force. May was paling more and more every second. Then sirens were heard. Drew's head perked up.

"Oh, hold on May, I gotta pull over, the cops are coming." Drew said calmly as he pulled over and waited for the police to come. May just hid her head in her arms and stayed that way until the police made their way over. Drew rolled down his window as two police came, a woman in her mid ages and an elder like man.

"Hello there sir, we have seen you speeding since a bit back there, we would like an explanation." Drew simply looked at the police before the woman gasped and pointed towards May.

"Oh my gosh! Is she alright!? She's shivering like crazy!" The woman said, covering her mouth after speaking. May smirked and made a note to herself. _Heh, those acting classes Harley always gave me can work out in this case…_

May lifted her head, tears streaming from her eyes as she was still shivering.

"D-drew…I-I don't think I can take it! I'm too hungry! Drew I think I'm gonna faint!" May exclaimed, fanning her face that was still pale, and grabbing her stomach. Drew got what she was getting at and followed her lead by putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Just hold on!" Drew said before he turned to the officers and gave them a sad look. "You see my…_sister _and I were driving from Florida and we still haven't eaten anything, we were headed to meet a few friends at a restaurant when she started feeling bad and getting pail and, well, you can see the results right there." Drew 'explained' as the officers looked at him sadly. Then they saw Drew's 'sister' lay her head back down, started shaking, then started screaming. They looked as Drew hugged her and told her supporting words. The female officer looked horrified as she small tears daring to come out of her eyes. She turned to the elder and said;

"Don't you think we could just let them off? I-…I just can't seeing this!" She said, the small tears now running down her face as she looked at the elder, who was looking quite sadly as well. Drew only looked back at them, frowning deeply. The elder sighed, turned to female officer, as she smiled and turned to face Drew.

"Please, hurry now! Don't let her faint!" Drew smiled generously as May lifted her head weakly and faced her.

"Th-thank you v-very much!" May stuttered as Drew nodded. The female nodded and shook her hand, signaling them to go, and as fast as they needed. Drew thanked them and sped off. May lifted her head up, smirked, stuck her hand out, as Drew gave her a high 5 just as he smirked as well.

"How did you do that? It looked so real!" Drew said, taking a quick glance at May, said person only shrugged before replying;

"You grow up with Harley and you absolutely _need _to learn acting." She explained. Drew only laughed as he saw a sign for the restaurant. May then yawned and asked him as if on time;

"How much longer? I'm hungry!" May said rubbing her tummy. Drew glanced at her, then back at the road. **(A/N Drew seems to do that a lot, kappeesh? XD) **

"About 5 more minutes…" He said blankly. May simply nodded and continued her yawn with a nice big stretch. She then got bored and started making weird noises with her mouth, getting Drew annoyed. Just as Drew was about to yell at May, she tilted her head to the side and asked;

"We there yet? I'm bored." She said blankly, turning to Drew who wanted to rip her head apart. He simply breathed and looked forward. And grunted a small 'yeah, and your lucky we are here…' Made cheered as she waited for Drew to help her out of the car. They met Harley, who wasn't lying about his super short hair, and Soledad, who had gotten her hair a bit shorter. Just as they went entering, May and Drew passed a sign and Drew stopped to read it.

"Welcome to _Fantasy, _where we provide you excellent food, service and…" Drew's eyes widened at the last part. May, knowing something was wrong, tugged on his arm and asked him. Drew gulped and continued reading;

"And_ couple service…_"

________________________________________________________________________

**Me: OOOH! Bleh, I didn't like that cliffy so much but if I had continued, the chapter would be super long…btw, I'm sad 'cause no one reviewed! Not even a favorite! Only a person that had added it on their story alert…and that's it! I feel so sad!**

**Katoka: You people gotta review!**

**May: There are gonna be parts that are super good and you guys are gonna want to read more-**

**Me: But I'll only put them with reviews!**

**Drew: What good parts? These chapters suck!**

**Me: Well now Drew, if I do recall there's a part where…hold on, I can't tell you with these people here…**

**Talks to Drew as he starts getting red.**

**Drew (Blushing): MAY-**

**Me: Yesh, yesh now calm down Drew!**

**Katoka: REVIEW! We'll at least take one review, a favorite, anything!**


	3. Oh great! A play date!

**WOO! Chapter 3! And I finally got reviews! Thank you Maymist, ****R o S e L I A s R o S e and fruity280j!**

**! I really appreciate it!**

**Katoka: YES! WEEE! THIS STORY IS RATED T BECAUSE OF SOME BAD LANGUAGE AND SOME THINGS NOT FOR KIDS!**

**Me: (sweat drop) Okay….oh! In the first chapter, I noticed I had put 'New York' and 'Hollywood', I forgot this had to be in the Pokemon world, so change New York to 'Lilycove' and Hollywood to 'Hearthome City', got it? **

**Katoka: KATOKASHIKAMARU193 DOESN'T OWN POKEMON! SO PLEASE SUFFER!**

**Me: Katoka, stop it! But anyways, thanks for the disclaimer! On with the story!**

**-----------------------------------------------LALALA-------------------------------------------------**

May and Drew stared wide eyed (May didn't really _stare _but you get the point…) at what Drew had finished reading. May had finally gotten back to reality as she yelled;

"HARLEY! GET YOUR GAY ASS OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!" She yelled, making Drew laugh a bit. Harley came over steaming as May put her hands on her hips.

"I thought I told you to _never _call me that again!" Harley explained. May took her hands off of her hips and made a confused face as she tilted her head.

"Do you mean gay ass? There's nothing wrong with it! Besides, that not the point!" She said, throwing her hands in the air for effect. Harley looked confused, ignoring the 'gay ass' comment. Harley put a finger on his chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. Drew, noticing that Harley would never find out, or even _bother _asking, decided to tell him.

"Okay, what May's talking about is the couple thing! You _know _that May and I aren't a couple! Besides, she's taken!" Drew exclaimed. Harley simply shrugged before looking back at Drew.

"Okay, I did this for two reasons. One, I _knew _you guys wouldn't mind it, and you cant deny it!" Harley started, smiling like crazy as Drew blushed and May only have a very pink pale color on her face. "And two, I never liked May boyfriend and I still don't." Harley said angrily as May sighed and rolled her eyes. She turned to Drew and whispered to him.

"Harley doesn't like Shawn because of this one time Harley took us out to eat and Shawn asked if he was a 'gay-tard'." May said, starting her fit of giggles as Drew laughed and Harley turned red with fury.

"Dammit May! It's not funny! After all the times I have hung out with you and said that the thing between me and Soledad was great, he has the nerve to ask me if I was a gay-tard! He's a freaking dumb head!" Harley said, crossing his arms over his chest as he started mumbling things to himself, just as May and Drew sweat dropped. They saw Soledad coming over to them.

"Hey guys! Oh, hey Drew! It's nice to see you after all these years!" Soledad said, giving Drew a hug as he returned it.

"Back at 'ya!" He said, smiling. Soledad had told them the table was ready as they all went inside the restaurant to get seated. As they entered, Drew looked around and muttered a small 'looks expensive…'. As they entered, they saw and elder man standing behind a podium, smiling genuinely at them.

"Welcome to Fantasy, where we provide you excellent food, service and couple service. You were the table of four, correct?" He asked. Soledad nodded. "Ah okay, please follow me." They followed the elder and sat down, Harley and Soledad on one side, and Drew and May on the other. The elder had given them menus and told them to take their time. Just as he was about to leave, the elder got closer to Drew. (Drew was on the outside of the bench.)

"You must be pretty lucky, having a girl like that one as your girlfriend." He whispered, referring to May, who was laughing at something Soledad said, making Harley fume. Drew only blushed before the old man walked off winking to him. **(A/N Okay, just so you guys get this straight, for the ones that thought wrong of that, DON'T! XD)**

Drew then looked at the menu, widened his eyes, and took out his wallet. Harley raised an eyebrow at him.

"Er, Drew? What are you doing?" Harley asked. Drew only lifted his head, then out it back down and counting the bills he had. **(A/N XD Drew doesn't like talking to people's faces when he's doing something. XD)**

"Counting how much money I have with me…" Drew said, not paying much attention to Harley. Harley and Soledad only laughed as Drew made a sour look, and put away his wallet into his pocket.

"Don't worry, Drew! Harley and I are paying!" Soledad said. Drew only looked up at her before making a face.

"Good, because I only have 5 dollars, and I didn't bring my credit card. And by the looks of this menu, I could only afford a _small _drink." Drew said, with a sour attitude. Soledad laughed a bit, then everyone went to looking in the menu. Drew looked over at May, who had the menu upside down, running her fingers against the plastic, looking frustrated because she couldn't read it.

"Uhh, May?" Drew said. May only looked up at him and tilted her head, like a sign of saying 'What?'.

"First off, you're not going to be able to read this because it's upside down…" He said chuckling, taking the menu from May and putting it upside up. **(A/N Does that make sense? Oh well, if it doesn't, you guys know what I try to say.) **May turned a light pink, saying a small 'oh…', as Drew continued talking.

"And second, which you probably noticed by now, there's a plastic that covers the words so you can't even read it with your fingers." Drew said. May pouted, then directed it at Drew.

"Can you read me the menu, _pwetty pwease?" _She asked, giving him a puppy dog pout. He simply chuckled as he read her the foods. Soledad was looking at them with hearts in her eyes. She pulled out a finger, directed it at Harley, and made a signal telling him to get closer. As he did, she whispered to him;

"Don't they look so cute together? I think May looks better with Drew, not with Shawn, even though May and Shawn look cute together…" Soledad said. Harley then looked at May and Drew, and to tell the truth, they looked like the cutest couple on earth. They had huddled together, May's head close to Drew's, and Drew was reading the things on the menu, constantly turning towards May asking her about a food. Harley simply nodded before saying;

"Yeah, but the only thing wrong with May and Shawn is that people can confuse them to be brother and sister. And that's barely cute to anybody." Harley whispered back, as Soledad nodded slowly. Then everyone went back to their menus, and about 5 minutes later (It's a _very _long menu XD) the waiter came and asked for their orders.

"I'll have a steak with rice, a Cesar salad and to drink I'll have a Coca Cola." Drew said as the waiter nodded and scribbled it down on his note pad thing.

"I'll have the same thing as him, but only a fruit juice instead of Coca Cola." May said, as the elder nodded and scribbled.

"I want a lobster with yellow rice…and to drink I'll have a fruit juice, too." Soledad said. Once again, a nod and a scribble.

"And I'll get the alfredo noodles with chicken and a Pepsi, please." Harley said. And you guys all know what the old guy did, then he left to get their food. May then yawned once again, stretching her arms out, and accidentally hitting Drew, _again. _

"Ow…you're very hurtful May." Drew joked, as he rubbed his face, which was hit and _also _scratched. May gave him a sheepish smile and took her hand and rubbed the back of her head.

"Sorry." She said. Harley, now getting back to reality because who knows where he was currently at, remembered something and sat up straight.

"Hey May, did Shawn get his ticket yet? You know, to Sinnoh?" Harley asked. May tilted her head to the side and thought.

"Yeah…yeah, I think so, why?" May asked. Harley put a finger on his chin and tried remembering.

"Oh…um…because…" At that moment, Harley couldn't remember, so he started hitting his head, leaving May, Drew and Soledad confused, then remembered. "Oh yeah! Because a couple days ago he said that he had to get another ticket…" Harley said. May only raised an eyebrow at Harley.

"Whatever…I'll ask him about it when I get home." She said, shrugging it off. Then the waiter came with their drinks and told them their food would be there momentarily. **(A/N Just so you guys know, sometimes I'll be using more sophisticated like words, just like right there. And don't ask! I only do it 'cause I wanna! XD)**

After their food arrived, everyone began eating and enjoying it. After they all finished eating, May yawned once again. After she finished yawning, she scratched her stomach and threw her head in Drew's direction.

"I gotta go to the bathroom!" She wined. Drew gave her a confused look.

"What do you want me to do about it?" He asked as Harley started laughing, as Soledad giggled.. May only groaned and stomped her foot before sending him a glare.

"Okay _two _things. _One, _you're in my _way. Two, _I don't know where the freaking bathroom is!" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air. Drew simply nodded before getting confused again.

"Okay, I understood the first thing, but I don't get what you're trying to tell me by saying you don't know where the bathroom is." Drew said as May groaned louder, stomping her feet several times, as Harley and Soledad were laughing their heads off while hitting the table. Drew then got what May was trying to say, then turned red of embarrassment, and muttered 'oh' before getting up, taking May's hand, and started walking in the direction of the bathroom.

While Drew and May were walking to the bathroom, there were several stares, or something people would say like 'Woah! That girl's hot!' then a slap and a girl would say 'Don't check out other girls!' or vice versa. While some feminime voices would say 'AW! Don't they look just like the sweetest couple ever!? Wait…WE SHOULD BE LIKE THAT!' and many other things. Every time someone would say something of them being a couple, or either him or May being 'hot', he would constantly blush. But it seemed like May was oblivious to it, because she never turned her head, make a remark, retort, or anything. She just kept walking as if nothing. As they reached the bathroom, May entered and Drew waited outside of the bathroom. **(A/N NOOO! They both entered the bathroom and lived happily ever after! XD)**

**__________JACK BUTT!_________________________________________________**

Harley and Soledad were just chatting about any kind of random thing they could think of. When they looked up the waiter came and gave them the bill and walked off. Harley looked at Soledad, who looked back at him.

"You open it first." She said blankly, as if it didn't matter. Harley slowly reached the bill for dramatic effect. **(Katoka: BAH! JUST TAKE THE FRIGGEN BILL! Me: BAH! WAIT YOURSELF! XD)**

When Harley opened the bill, it wasn't as much as he expected. It was still kinda a lot, but he thought it be like 100 something dollars. Nope only 73 bucks. He sighed in relive, and showed Soledad, who thought it was expensive, but still kinda good considering the restaurant.

________________________________________________________________________

While Drew was still waiting for May, a young looking woman came in his direction. She had hazel like hair that reached her mid back, green eyes, and a type of body that would make any man drool. Drew just sighed and went back to waiting for May. Then the woman came in front of Drew.

"Hey there, my name is Molly, what's yours…?" She asked, getting in front of his face. Drew simply turned his head the other way before saying;

"Humph, that's for me to know and for you to find out." He said. The woman shivered but then got a happy face as she lied next to him and whispered in his ear;

"Ooh, hard to get, eh? I _love _those type of men…" Drew only shivered as the woman kept getting her face closer to his. At the same time, May came out of the bathroom and Drew jumped to her side.

"Oh hey May, let's go back now, Harley and Soledad are probably waiting for us." Drew said as May nodded. He left the other brunette fuming as she went off to find some other hot looking dude.

________________________________________________________________________

As May and Drew got back, Harley and Soledad were there waiting for them.

"Okay you guys, ready to go?" Harley asked as May and Drew both nodded. On the way out, there was the elder, once again on the podium, but this time there was a girl with a camera in her hands.

"Oh! Leaving already? Can you give us a moment?" All of them nodded as they walked towards the elder. The elder only coughed as the younger girl looked at Harley and Soledad.

"Sorry, my grandpa only wants the other two people, you guys can wait outside." The girl said as Harley fidgeted with his eyebrows as he and Soledad finally left.

"Uh, what did you want us for?" May asked slightly confused that Harley and Soledad had to leave. Elder stood out to talk, already knowing that his grand daughter would try to talk to them in a rude way.

"Well, you see, absolutely _everyone _in this restaurant thought you were the cutest couple," He started as May's eye twitched violently as Drew blushed, "And we wanted to get a photo of you guys together!" Drew's head would've exploded in a couple of minutes of becoming so red and May's eye could've come out of it's socket for twitching so much. The elder, noticing this silence, became worried.

"You guys don't wanna take the picture? We would be _very _happy if you did…" The elder said sadly. May just sighed.

"What do you want us to do?" She asked. May didn't seem to care that much now, _anyways, it couldn't ruin our friendship, right? _May thought.The elder smiled brightly.

"Oh! Nothing that big at all! Only a kiss would be nice!" The elder said. Drew felt like he was chocking, and May just stood frozen still.

_Oh wait, WRONG! _She thought. May just had the nerve to ask another question as she took a deep breath.

"On the cheek or the lips?" She asked closing her eyes lightly, then opening them again. The elder put a finger on his chin and when he was just about to reply, his grand daughter did the thinking for him.

"On the lips! Lips! Lips! …LIPS!" She exclaimed, getting too hyper over the matter. May then turned pink and turned over to Drew, which was about to faint any second now. May slowly reached his lips as he stayed still, waiting for her. As their lips touched, it seemed like it ended so fast as soon as it came. The girl cheered, bragging about the picture on her camera, as May hung her head down as Drew still wanted to explode. The old dude thanked them as they went outside.

They met up with Harley and Soledad, who decided that they weren't going to ask anything, said their good byes, and went to their original cars. As Drew opened the door for May, she got in quietly and didn't say a thing. While they were driving, Drew was going not too slow nor not too fast, but just normal. It was a nice and beautiful night, with every star just shining so brightly.

"So May? Why did you…you know…kiss me…?" Drew asked curiously, only hearing May sigh. When he looked at May, she was…smiling.

"Because of two reasons, one, they would start getting all annoying, so what the hay! I did it, and two, I _knew _you wanted it." She said smirking. Drew only turned a light pink but smirked right back at her.

"And how do I know that it wasn't _you _that wanted it?" Drew asked. May only shrugged.

"Well, I _do _have a boyfriend! I wouldn't just cheat on him, you know." May said, smirking at Drew. Drew only smiled to hide it, but to tell the truth, it hurt him inside just remembering that she had a boyfriend. He didn't know why he felt his heart stinging, but he just ignored it.

"Yeah, but you could've dumped him for me, besides, who _doesn't _want me!?" Drew asked as May only laughed.

"_Please!_ I _don't_ do that! Besides, it's _you _that wants me! What part of me _don't _you want?" May joked, strutting for more effect. Drew took a quick glance at her but didn't wanna look away. When he finally did, he had muttered something under his breath, hoping that May didn't hear, and it turns out she didn't. They had kept joking and laughing the whole ride, enjoying every moment of it. When they got to May's house, they said their good byes for the day, thanked each other for the wonderful time, then left.

As May entered her house, she went to her room, got changed, brushed her teeth and went to bed. Un aware of what was happening in Shawn's room…

________________________________________________________________________

**Me: Tada! Chapter 3! And I gotta say…it was really short…**

**Drew: I didn't like that chapter…**

**Me: Please! You LOVED it!**

**Drew: Whatever…**

**Me: Oh! Btw people, here's a small peek at the next chapter!**

"Um…May? You see, this is Trisha, and she'll be coming with us to Sinnoh…" Shawn said. May only 'looked' at Trisha, gave her a smile, and went and took Shawn to a different part of the room.

"Listen up Shawn, that bitch better pay for her ticket herself, or _you _pay it! You know I don't have enough money to afford a ticket! And you're even lucky that I'm giving you another chance since I figured out what you were doing last night…"

**Drew:….yeah, review please.**


	4. Well isn't this great?

**Yes! Finally back with Blinded by Love and Music! Sorry for the delay, people, I was in exam week, but now, I'm free! And I'm free of school, too! NO MORE SCHOOL UNTIL FEBRUARY! YES!**

**Katoka: …Yes! KatokaShikamaru193 doesn't own Pokemon, or any of the songs she uses. She only owns me, Shawn, and my parents…but then again, my parents don't appear much in this story…**

**Me: Yeah! Well, on what you guys have been waiting for! Chapter 4 of Blinded by Love and Music!**

_**________________________________________________________________________**_

May stretched in her bed as she yawned. It was 5:49 am and May had to get up early, because this day was the day she was going to Sinnoh and perform the first round of the singing contest. May bent over to her side table, fumbled around, and found a poke-ball. When she threw it, her Blaziken came out. May yawned louder as Blaziken fidgeted around.

"Blaziken, go to Shawn's room and wake him up, and if he complains, drag him over here so I can kick his ass." May said sleepily, but giggled at the last part. Blaziken nodded as he went out of May's room and into the hallway. As Blaziken went into Shawn's room, he became wide eyed. What was currently in his eyesight was Shawn, in his bed, with a girl_._ Blaziken glared at him. _"Bastard." _Blaziken said, just below a whisper.

Blaziken walked out into the hall, just to see May come out of the bathroom with a towel around her body, and her hair semi-wet. Blaziken looked at her strangely. _"That was quick! How'd you do take a shower that fast!?" _He asked, only to see May scrunch her eyebrows in confusion, but then shrugged.

"I can do the impossible." She said blankly walking into her room. Blaziken only chuckled as he went to her closet to pick out May's clothes. **(A/N He's May's fashion helper! XD) **May was sitting on her bed patiently, drying her hair with her hands, the curls starting to form at the end of her hair. "So, did you wake up Shawn? Or is he in need of me going over there and kicking his ass?" May asked, giggling lightly. Blaziken came back with her clothes as he hesitated.

"_Er…you see, I didn't wake him up…" _Blaziken started, receiving a 'what-do-you-mean?' kind of look from May. He sighed and continued. _"He…he was in bed…with…another woman…" _Blaziken managed to say. May's confused look turned to anger, making Blaziken back up a bit. She stood up, and pointed to Shawn's door.

"Go. Tell. That. Bastard. To. Get. Up. _Now. _And when he's up, tell him I wanna kick his shitty-wait," May sneered, but then tried to calm herself. "Just tell him to get up, and when he finishes taking a shower, I wanna talk to him, got it?" She said, going pretty well with staying calm. Blaziken nodded quickly as he closed May's door and opened Shawn's. He sneered as he looked at the girl in Shawn's bed, but then looked at Shawn and scoffed. _"Fucking bastard, should've just broken up with May, she could've taken it and would find someone so much better than him…bastard." _Blaziken said, then remembered he had to wake Shawn up. Blaziken smirked as he tiptoed out of the room, grabbed a poke-ball, and let Wartortle out. He explained to Wartortle what he had to do, then got into Shawn's room and hovered over Shawn with Wartortle. Wartortle splashed Shawn in the face with a water gun. Shawn woke up panting and looking around to see Blaziken with Wartortle.

"Wha…what happened? Why did you splash me?" Shawn asked, becoming very confused. Blaziken only shrugged as he put Wartortle down, letting it run off freely.

"_Well two things, one; May wants you to get up and take a shower, and two…Hm, what was two again?" _Blaziken put his first finger and thumb around his chin, rubbing it thoughtfully, then pointed to the girl. _"Oh yeah, _that _thing is in your bed." _Blaziken then rose an eyebrow at Shawn as Shawn sunk into his bed as he looked guilty. Blaziken just snapped his fingers at Shawn. _"_Hello_! She wants you to hurry up!" _Shawn made an 'O' with his mouth, as he got out of bed and ran to the shower.

Blaziken only sighed as he walked out of the room and closed the door behind him. _"At least they had clothes on…"_

________________________________________________________________________

After everyone was clean and dressed, everyone went downstairs to have breakfast then leave. May was already at the table, waiting for everyone else to come down and eat breakfast. She was wearing a black dress that had thin straps, making and 'X' on her back, and from her chest to a bit below her stomach there were thin laces intertwined with each other, running down and making smaller, wide 'X's. The lower part of her dress was semi-puffy and was less than an inch higher than her knees. She was wearing boots that went up to her shin, also having laces intertwined with each other, similar to the top part of her dress. She also had the silver chain hooked to the part of her dress that was nearly under her stomach.

May had her head in her palm, playing with the curls in her hair. **(A/N Just to explain something, her hair is straight from her roots, while the ends of her hair are in curls, okay? Just for those people that thought her hair was full of curls, to explain how her hair is.) **Just then, May lifted her head and glared in a certain direction. From the certain direction came out Shawn, who became aware of May's devilish glare. He sweat-dropped as he continued walking, still be followed by May's eyes. Shawn became slightly frightened and confused as he watched May's eyes following him. As he pulled a chair next to May, she was still glaring at him. Shawn backed up.

"Okay, May? What's wrong with you!? Before I even come into this room, you were already glaring at the direction I come from! And…and you kept following me! What's up with that?" Shawn interrogated, scooting his chair over farther so May wouldn't get him, but she scooted her chair right next to his, still glaring at him.

"I sensed your presence…" May growled, unaware of a young lady staring at her. The young lady rose an eyebrow as she stared at May growling, showing that she had a confused expression. Shawn looked over at her and took this as an opportunity to get May away from being so close to him.

"Eh…" Shawn slipped out of his chair, standing on the ground gracefully, yet again, still being followed be May's glare. May also stood up as she got closer to Shawn, growling as she walked. Shawn put his hands out in front of him, taking May's shoulders and pushing her towards the young lady's direction.

"Um…May? You see, this is Trisha, and she'll be coming with us to Sinnoh…" Shawn said. May only 'looked' at Trisha, gave her a smile, and went and took Shawn to a different part of the room.

"Listen up Shawn, that bitch better pay for her ticket herself, or _you _pay it! You know I don't have enough money to afford a ticket! And you're even lucky that I'm giving you another chance since I figured out what you were doing last night!" May exclaimed. Shawn rolled his eyes as he shook his head.

"No, no you don't know what happened. Blaziken just told you in the morning that I was sleeping with her, but we didn't _do _anything, in fact, _she _pulled _me _into bed with her, but I was asleep so I didn't notice. " Shawn said, being truthful about every word he said. May only sighed as she hugged Shawn.

"Oh, then I'm sorry! But…don't do it again, okay? I don't wanna end up losing you because of an affair…" May said, snuggling into his chest. **(NOO! WHEN WILL THIS MADNESS END!? Wait…I'm writing this madness…XD) **Shawn smiled as he put his chin on top of May's head, also rubbing her back for comfort. He then kissed the top of her head as he said;

"It's okay, and we won't lose our relationship because of an affair, okay?" He asked, pulling apart from May, looking into her eyes. She nodded but then stopped in the middle of a nod.

"Wait…I need to have an eye over you and what's her face!" She exclaimed. Shawn was about to correct May, but she continued. "Even if you _say _or _think _you're going to be faithful, I gotta be sure! So when I'm not around, I'm having Blaziken watch you guys!" Shawn sighed in defeat and agreed.

As they returned everyone acted like nothing had happened. When they finished eating, they grabbed their luggage and everything they needed and headed off to the airport.

**______________CONTINENTAL_________AIRLINES!_______________________**

As May, Shawn and Trisha entered the plane, found their seat, and put extra luggage above them, they went to sit down. Shawn went in first, taking the window seat, then went Trisha, taking the middle seat, then there was May, who was just standing above Trisha. Trisha looked at May confused.

"Is…there something wrong?" Trisha asked. May nodded and put her hands on her hips and replied.

"Yeah, I was kinda thinking that maybe _I _could get the middle, considering I'm blind and I don't want you two together 'doing' something." May said, putting air quotes between 'doing.' Trisha nodded as she scooted to the outer seat, letting May take the middle seat. Just before they were about to lift off, a flight attendant came looking towards May.

"Are you Miss May Maple?" She asked. May nodded, becoming slightly confused. "Well there is someone in first class wondering if you would like to sit with them." May perked up as she looked at the flight attendant.

"Who?" She asked. The woman smiled lightly but then shook her head. "They didn't want me to tell their name, but they said it's from a Mr. Vasquez." The woman spoke. May then fell back. **(A/N Vasquez is a Spanish last name, you guys will see who it is and why I put that as their last name…)**

"…do I know someone that has a last name with _Vasquez_?" She asked aloud. The woman only giggled as she saw May's confused expression. She nodded.

"Yes, you do. You know the person, but not their last name, I guess. But I assure you that you know that person. Now would you like to come?" The flight attendant asked. May nodded slowly as she got up, but then stopped. She grabbed a poke ball and threw it back at her seat, letting Blaziken out.

"Blaziken, you watch these two, don't take your eyes off of them. And if you need me I'll be in _first class_!" May said, dancing a bit when she said 'first class'.

-----

The flight attendant brought May to first class, sitting her in a seat. "Well, I hope you enjoy your flight and enjoy being in first class, thank you for choosing Continental Airlines." She said smiling. When she walked off, May turned her head to face the inside seat.

"So who the hell are you because I don't recall having a friend with the last name _Vasquez._" May said, not caring who she was talking to. The person only laughed as he looked back at May.

"Well isn't that nice? You don't even know my last name! I thought all that time we spent in Johto helped us learn more about each other! I guess I was wrong, May. Man doesn't that disappoint me."**(Aw come on! You guys already know who it is!) **Drew said. May looked at Drew then hit him lightly.

"Oh, come on! Whenever they presented you they always said Drew _Hayden_, not Drew _Vasquez. _Besides, isn't Vasquez a spanish last name?" May asked, being quite unsure now. Drew nodded, but since May was blind, he had spoken aloud.

"Yeah, but Hayden was my mom's last name, and considering that my dad was in another country, they only used my mom's last name. But since my dad was spanish, his last name is Vasquez. And I use that last name now. Now, anymore questions?" He asked, turning to May, raising an eyebrow at her. May only shrugged, then shook her head.

---

After some time went by, the plane was just about to land. May was sleeping and just woke up, while Drew was watching a movie that was just ending. When May woke up, Drew took out the headphones and stretched. Then as the plane landed, May went back to get her luggage that was above Shawn, Trisha and Blaziken.

As everyone got off of the plane, they were all quite bored. Yeah, come into one of the greatest cities of the land and you're _bored._ Makes logic sense, doesn't it?

---

May, being completely bored, went with Shawn and Trisha to their hotel room, to get her stuff ready. When she finished unpacking, May plopped down onto on of the four beds that was in the room.

"Ugh…I'm so bored…" She moaned. She then grabbed her cellphone, 'staring' at it. "Come on, Drew! You're good for calling me when I'm bored…" Just then, as if magic, her phone rang. May answered.

"Yay! You called! You know, I was really bored, and whenever I'm really bored, you always save the day and call me." May said, receiving a laugh from the other line.

"_Okay, then I'm the magic Drew, saving people's lives by calling them when they're bored."_

"Yeah, that's the most perfect way to explain it!" May said, giggling. "So where are you taking me? I hope it's somewhere exciting where I can meet someone!"

"_Oh that's nice, you're already inviting yourself! Well, be glad that I called and actually _wanted _to bring you somewhere, if not, it would've been kinda rude, wouldn't it?" _May grumbled as she heard Drew talking, then crossed her eyes and started mocking him by moving her mouth to his words, and using her hands as a puppet. **(A/N Did I already make May do that sometime in this story? XD I forget if I did or not! If I did, please tell me!) **

"Yeah, yeah, blah, blah your needs." She said, then got up and sat up straight. "So where are we going? Is it to meet someone or not?"

"_Yeah, __if you want to come with me to see my sister with her boyfriend. But like you said before, you wanna come, right?" _

"Yeah! Come meet me outside the hotel, okay? Or don't tell me you're already here." May said, remembering the last time he came right for her. May only heard silence from the other line.

"…_is it a bad thing if I'm already there? I hope not, 'cause I'm already here." _May only laughed lightly. _"Okay then, I take that as you not minding, bye, meet me outside." _May nodded and said her goodbye as she headed out of the hotel and outside. Once she was outside, she took out Glaceon, who got excited again because she saw Drew, then barked as May was putting on her leash. Once May stood up, she was pulled with great force by Glaceon, who was rushing to Drew. When they got to the car, Glaceon jumped into Drew's car and into his arms. She licked his face happily as he laughed, enjoying the presence of Glaceon. May then got into the car and faced Drew.

"…hurry! Before I die or boredness!" May exclaimed, glaring at Drew as he returned Glaceon to her. He mumbled as he drove off, getting a grin of satisfaction from May. May then returned Glaceon as she turned to Drew.

"So we're visiting Katoka?" May asked, tilting her head to a side. As Drew saw this, he grinned before turning back to the road.

"Yeah, we're going to her mansion and also meet her boyfriend…who I have never met before." Drew said, watching May make faces out of no where. "Okay, why are you making faces?" Drew asked, getting a surprised look from May.

"…never mind. Just forget it, okay? But another question, do you know what Katoka's boyfriend's name is?" May asked, once again tilting her head, but the time, to a different side.

"Yeah…it's Kenny…eh…what was it? Well, all I know is that his last name was also spanish, 'cause his parents are also from Costa Rica, but he wasn't there, it was in Spain when she met him." Drew said, then hearing odd noises from May. "What? Is there a problem?" May turned to him and nodded slowly.

"Yeah…didn't you say just the other day that she lived happily ever after with the guy she liked from Costa Rica? You never mentioned a guy named Kenny!" May said, still being confused.

"Oh yeah…sorry, yeah when she went to Spain it was always Kenny who would talk to her, no one else…yeah, but she still had feelings for the other dude. But after some time she had with Kenny, she started to like him more than a friend, but thought it was wrong because she had the other dude…wait, his name was Brendan…yeah, so one day she was with Kenny in the park and saw Brendan with some other girl, so she was upset. She never lived happily ever after with _Brendan_, she lived happily ever after with _Kenny! _Sorry, I didn't remember everything that day and left out some details." Drew explained as May nodded slowly and made an 'O' with her mouth.

Drew started to slow down, then eventually stopped the car. He yawned lightly as he got out of the car and went to May's side to help her out. "We're here!" He said as he pulled May out of the car, closed the door, and walked up with May to the front door.

_Meanwhile inside the house…_

Katoka was in the kitchen mixing a batter for some brownies when Kenny came down. Kenny came to Katoka and looked at her.

"_Watcha doin'?_" He said, in a sing song voice which made Katoka smile and laugh a bit as she continued mixing the batter.

"I'm making brownies…wait…oh! I just remembered that I have to get something upstairs real quick! Kenny, put in a cup more flour, mix it, then put it in the oven, okay?" Katoka said, then ran out of the kitchen, leaving Kenny confused.

"Which one's the freaking flour? There are two white bags right next to each other!" Kenny exclaimed, watching Katoka run up the stairs. He heard her stop, then saw her come into the kitchen.

"That one!" She said, pointing to one of the 'bags', then ran off. Kenny was still confused. "What the hell! You didn't point to anything!" He said, only hearing footsteps upstairs. "The one on the left!" Katoka yelled. Kenny then shrugged, grabbing the bag on his left. He put in a cup full of flour into the bowl, mixed it, then put it in the oven. He washed his hands as he heard Katoka come down, seeing her write something down in a little notebook.

"Ooh, what's that for?" Kenny asked, getting behind Katoka and hugged her. Katoka laughed as she turned around and hit him lightly across the head lightly. He then took one hand off of her waist and used it to rub his head. "What was that for?" He asked while Katoka laughed more. She then looked at Kenny, who was now making a baby like face.

"You keep asking annoying questions!" Katoka said, squirming out of Kenny's hug. Kenny then pouted as he stayed where he was.

"Does that mean you don't _wuv _me anymore?" He asked, more like in a baby voice. Katoka looked at him pouting and tilted her head to the side as she smiled.

"Aw! Of course I still love you, but just now you were being too persistent." She said, walking towards the phone which was ringing.

"Hello?"

"_Hey Katoka! Do you think you can open the door?" _When Katoka heard this, she became frightened and freaked out.

"Oh my freaking gosh! Who the hell are you!? And why the hell do you wanna come into my house!? Oh my gosh! You're a stalker, aren't you!?" Katoka exclaimed, being quite frightened. When she finished, she heard silence on the other line of the phone.

"…_Katoka? It's me, Drew." _When Katoka heard this she hung up the phone and sprinted to the front door. Katoka nearly yanked the door open from such excitement. And when she saw Drew, she was even more excited.

"Drew!" Katoka exclaimed, hugging her younger brother as he hugged her back. She then kissed him on the cheek as she kept hugging him. "Aw, I missed you _so _much! It's nice to see you again after so much time!" She then pulled away from Drew and looked at May, who was smiling just knowing that Katoka was happy within Drew's presence. Katoka held her hand out.

"Hi, I'm Katoka Vasquez, a pleasure to meet you!" Katoka said, receiving the hand shake from May, who was smiling brightly.

"I'm May, and it's nice to finally meet you! I've been hearing a few things about these past few days…" May said, then she pointed to Drew and winked. Katoka nodded as she laughed a bit, then went back and looked at May in an odd way.

"Your…eyes…" Katoka said, squinting a bit, to get a closer look at May's eyes. May just nodded a bit.

"Yeah, not a complete solid color, right? Well, that's because I'm blind." May said casually, as if it didn't really matter to her. Katoka gasped a bit, as if almost telling May an apology. But May shook her head. "Don't worry about it, it doesn't mind me." May said, trying to reassure Katoka. Katoka nodded slowly, still feeling like she had committed a murder.

"So, Katoka?" Drew asked, trying to break the ice that he had been feeling. Katoka looked up at him and smiled, signaling a 'Yeah?'. "Do you think we could meet Kenny? I mean after all, I wanna meet my sister's 'soul mate'." Drew said, smirking, also putting air quotes between 'soul mate'. Katoka only laughed and nodded, bringing both May and Drew inside.

"KENNY!" Katoka yelled, obviously looking for him. He poked his head out from the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. "Kenny! Drew and his friend May are here! Come out and meet them!" Katoka said as Kenny came out of the kitchen and towards her, Drew and May. He then smiled and shook both May and Drew's hands.

"Pleasure to meet you both." He said, smiling genuinely. He then turned to Katoka, and made a face. "Katoka, something happened to the brownies…" Katoka then rose an eyebrow at him and laughed.

"What could be wrong with the brownies? Unless you mixed up the flour for the yeast, then there would be no problem at all!" Katoka said. Kenny's face then fell and brought Katoka to the kitchen and pointed to the two bags.

"Which one was the flour?" He asked, turning back at Katoka. She then pointed to the one he didn't choose.

"_That _one was the flour, I told you the left, and it was my left." Katoka said, turning to Kenny, watching his face make a fidgety smile. "Wait…you went on _your _left, didn't you?" Katoka said, still watching Kenny with his fidgety smile, then watching him nod slowly, as he started laughing. Katoka slapped herself on the forehead as she went to the oven and looked at the now, very fat puffy brownies. She laughed as she hugged Kenny.

"Ah, my cute, little baby Kenny who doesn't know much…" Katoka said, laughing more as Kenny returned the hug, kissing the top of her head.

"At least look at the bright side of those brownies, they'll be fat and chocolaty." Kenny said, then breaking the hug as he yawned. When Katoka walked towards Drew, she saw him looking at his clock and tapping his foot quite impatiently. Katoka walked up to him.

'What's wrong, Drew? Do you have to go somewhere?" Katoka asked sadly, seeing that her brother just came and then that he had to go. Drew looked up and laughed a bit, then shook his head.

"Oh no! Sorry, I was just doing that because when I come, it's when you cuddle with Kenny." Drew said, smirking at Katoka, who was making a pouting face.

"Aw, I'm sorry, Drew! But are you sure you don't have to go somewhere? Because if you do, you know you can always come by when you need." She said, facing Drew. Drew was thinking for a bit, when he nodded.

"Yeah, May and I have to go to that place where they're hosting that new thing that's kinda like American Idol, that's the main reason that we're here. But that's like in an hour or two." Drew explained to Katoka, as she nodded. She then smiled and pinched his cheeks.

"Aw, doesn't my little Drew wanna be a singer like me and Kenny!" Katoka said, then took her hands away from Drew's cheeks and looked at May. "So I guess you wanna be a big, famous singer as well, now do you?" May only looked at Katoka and shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess…" May said. Katoka came close to May as she smirked and flipped her bang, which got a smirk out of Drew, who also flipped his bang.

"May, show me what you got." Katoka said, smirking. May only laughed as she looked back at Katoka.

"What do you mean? Singing? Dancing? The both of them?" May asked, as Katoka nodded. "Yep, you're going to show me both of them." Katoka then brought May into a large room and started talking to her. Within moments you could already see Katoka trying to teach May a dance routine, either taking her arms and moving them or telling her what to do, she was doing it somehow. Drew and Kenny were watching as Katoka got a routine for her song.

---

Hours had passed and Drew and May were already where they were supposed to be. When it was Drew's turn, he stepped up.

"Hey Drew, nice to see you again." Ash greeted, waving to Drew, while Drew waved back. "Hi there Ash…Misty and Brock." Drew replied, while Misty and Brock also waved to Drew.

"So what're you going to sing for us, Drew?" Misty asked.

"I'm going to sing Apologize, by OneRepublic." Drew said, while Misty nodded.

_I'm holdin' on your rope, _

_Got me ten feet off the ground._

_And I'm hearin' what you say,_

_But I just can't make a sound. _

_You tell me that you need me,_

_Then you go and cut me down..._

_But wait... _

_You tell me that you're sorry, _

_Didn't think I'd turn around... _

_And say... _

_That it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late... _

_I said it's too late to apologize. _

_It's too late. _

_Yeaaah... _

_I'd take another chance,_

_Take a fall, take a shot for you._

_I need you like a heart needs a beat, _

_But it's nothin' new. _

_Yeah, yeah I loved you with a fire red, _

_Now it's turnin' blue... _

_And you say... _

_Sorry, like an angel_

_Heaven let me think was you..._

_But I'm afraid..._

_It's too late to apologize. _

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late. Whoa... _

_It's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_It's too late._

_It's too late to apologize._

_Yeah! _

_I said it's too late to apologize._

_Yeah! I'm holdin' on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground…_

Drew looked up to see Misty, Brock and Ash with a surprised look on their faces. Then out of the silence, Misty started clapping happily, which got Drew kind of scared.

"Oh that was great! Though the three of us thought that wasn't really your 'style'…but it came out _really _great!" Misty commented, while the other two commented to Drew that he had done very well, when Drew had said his 'thank-you's', he had left the stage while May came out.

"Hi people!" May said happily as she greeted Ash, Misty and Brock. "I'm going to sing Womanizer, by Britney Spears."

Ash smirked. "Bringing Britney back, eh? Well go ahead then." May nodded and took a deep breath, remembering everything Katoka had shown her.

_Superstar_

_Where you from, how's it going?_

_I know you_

_Gotta clue, what you're doing?_

_You can play brand new to all the other chicks out here_

_But I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Look at you_

_Gettin' more than just a re-up_

_Baby, you_

_Got all the puppets with their strings up_

_Fakin' like a good one, but I call 'em like I see 'em_

_I know what you are, what you are, baby_

_Womanizer_

_Woman-Womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh Womanizer_

_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_

_You, You You Are_

_You, You You Are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_(You) You Got Me Goin'_

_(You) You're Oh-So Charmin'_

_(You) But I can't do it_

_(You) U Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_(You) You Say I'm Crazy_

_(You) I got Your Crazy_

_(You) You're nothing but a_

_(You) Womanizer_

_Daddy-O_

_You got the swagger of a champion_

_Too bad for you_

_You just can't find the right companion_

_I guess when you have one too many, makes it hard_

_It could be easy_

_Who you are, that's just who you are, baby_

_Lollipop_

_Must mistake me as a sucker_

_To think that I_

_Would be a victim not another_

_Say it, play it how you wanna_

_But no way I'm never gonna fall for you, never you, baby_

_Womanizer_

_Woman-Womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh Womanizer_

_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_

_You, You You Are_

_You, You You Are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_(You) You Got Me Goin'_

_(You) You're Oh-So Charmin'_

_(You) But I can't do it_

_(You) U Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_(You) You Say I'm Crazy_

_(You) I got Your Crazy_

_(You) You're nothing but a_

_(You) Womanizer_

_Maybe if we both lived in a different world _

_(Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer)_

_It would be all good, and maybe I could be ya girl_

_But I can't 'cause we don't (You)_

_Woman-Womanizer _

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh Womanizer_

_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_

_You, You You AreYou, You You Are_

_Womanizer, Womanizer, Womanizer (Womanizer)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_(You) You Got Me Goin'_

_(You) You're Oh-So Charmin'_

_(You) But I can't do it_

_(You) U Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_(You) You Say I'm Crazy_

_(You) I got Your Crazy_

_(You) You're nothing but a_

_(You) Womanizer_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_Boy don't try to front I (I) know just (just) what you are (are are)_

_Womanizer_

_Woman-Womanizer_

_You're a womanizer_

_Oh Womanizer_

_Oh You're a Womanizer Baby_

When May looked up and was frightened, not being able to see what her old friend had thought of her song, and her preformance. When she didn't hear anything but silence, she had become scared, thinking they would reject her so early in the game, but then she heard clapping, more clapping then more clapping, All three of them, Ash, Misty and Brock, were clapping. May smiled and put both of her hands on her heart.

"May, you did an excellent job, your preformance was great, as well the singing. I am _very _proud of you, and so are Misty and Brock. We just absolutely _love _what you're giving us." Ash smiled. May laughed and bowed.

"Thank you so much! Thank you!" May said, walking off of the stage, feeling happiness rush all over her body.

----------------

**Me: Yay! Happiness! XD Btw, I'm SO sorry for the long wait, I was busy with exams and had writers block…**

**Katoka: Yay! I finally came in this chapter! **

**Me: Well anyways, review!**


	5. Yeah, Shawn's 'the best'

**Hey people! I'm **_**really **_**sorry this story is so late!**

**May: Yeah, and with her being lazy, it doesn't make it any better.**

**Me: Wow…pretty straightforward, aren't you May?**

**May: (Checks nails) Yeah…I guess…**

**Me: (Sighs) I guess you're not gonna do the disclaimer, are you?**

**May: Nope…not really.**

**Me: Fine, I don't own Pokemon or the songs I use, if I did own the songs and Pokemon, I'd be richer than Paris Hilton! …But that's never gonna happen…DX**

**May: Yeah, on with the story…**

**Me: Oh! I have added another character to the 'Main Character' list on my profile, if you could go see it, that would be great.**

**May: SHUT UP AND ON WITH THE STORY!**

**Me: (shudders) FINE! Here's chapter five of Blinded by Love and Music!**

**________________________________________________________________________**

After May practically pranced out of the stage and into the backstage, she felt someone grip on her wrist lightly.

"Ready to go?" Drew asked, watching May nod. As Drew was leading May out, he noticed she kept swaying innocently. He then stopped, watching her sway around. "What?" Drew asked, kind of confused for her 'random' swaying. He just saw May take both of her hands and put them behind her back, swaying more this time.

"Did you like my preformance?" May asked, in a baby like tone, trying to keep it 'cute'. Drew chuckled, then looking at May genuinely, tiny smile on his face. He nodded as he hugged her.

"Yeah, I liked your preformance." Drew said, then noticed he was still hugging May, hearing a giggle from her. Drew turned red and separated the hug, looking at May. May was just smiling. Smiling a bubbly smile, while looking at it, made Drew turn even more red. He then heard another giggle from May.

"You're blushing, aren't you? You know, I can sense those kind of things." May said, bubbly smile now slowly disappearing. Drew just sighed and took May's arm, taking her to the car. When they were in the car, riding along, May yawned.

"So are we going to see Katoka and Kenny again? 'Cause they seem like fun, and I wanna get to know them better!" May said. Drew just smiled, listening to May talk about how she wanted to know them.

"Yeah, we're pretty close, actually. Maybe about…oh look! We're already here!" Drew said, stopping the car and turning it off. When May and Drew knocked on the door, they received a busy looking Kenny. He then smiled when he saw both Drew and May.

"Hey! See you guys came back!" Kenny exclaimed, looking quite happy. But he then put he head back slightly, turning it as much as he could, looking up the stairs. "KATOKA! Hurry up! We're gonna be late!" You could hear a muffled 'Yeah, yeah!' from upstairs. Drew rose an eyebrow. Kenny looked back at Drew, looking kind of confused.

"If you're busy, it's okay. We'll just come back another day-" Kenny shoved his hands in front of Drew and started making odd noises. Drew only widened his eyes as he stared at Kenny, his odd movements, and heard him making odd noises. Kenny then realized he slightly scared Drew, so he smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Eh…sorry. I tend to do that every now and then, really bad habit." He said, grinning widely. "But you're free to come with us by all means, it's nothing major." He said, returning to his normal, small smile. Then Katoka came down stairs, in regular clothes and yawned. Kenny twitched as he saw her.

"_Katoka_!" He exclaimed. She took her finger and shook it.

"Not going, they cancelled. But how boring! Now _Brendan _is gonna come!" Katoka said, snuggling herself into Kenny's chest, hugging him. May put a finger on her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. She then smiled brightly and raised a finger.

"Brendan was the one who left her!" She said quite proudly, but then realized what she just said and smiled sheepishly. "S-sorry, Katoka. I forgot." She said as she rubbed her head. You could hear a muffled 'it's okay' from Katoka. Kenny sighed as he pulled Katoka away, but then she just cuddled his arm. He smiled as he watched her cuddle it.

"_But, _you can always scare him if he does something bad, right? I mean, if you stand in front of someone, it's quite intimidating." She said as-a-matter-of-factly. Kenny laughed as he looked down at her.

"Thank you, I think we _all _understand how I'm a giant freak." Kenny said, looking up at the ceiling. It was then that Drew realized how tall he was. Drew scanned his eyes up and down, as if he was analyzing Kenny.

"Dude, it's _now _when I realize that you're super tall! How tall are you, man?" Drew said, still scanning him from head to toe. Kenny was still looking up at the ceiling, as if the answer was plastered up there.

"6'5." He said, eyeing Drew as he said it. Drew could've just dropped dead as Kenny said it. He then made an odd face. Kenny blinked as he shot his eyes back at the ceiling. "Don't worry, Drew. It's not that you're short, but it's that I'm pretty tall. Yep, I'm a tall, intimidating, freakishly odd guy…yet, girls love me." He said as he crossed his eyes. Katoka cuddled his arm even more as she squealed.

"But Kenny! There's more to you than _that!_" She said, smiling as she cuddled him. She then raised her head, and her face faulted.

"What?" Drew asked his sister. She pointed a dangly finger at May, who had her head tilted, her eyes closed, and a tiny little snot bubble that got smaller as she inhaled and bigger as she exhaled. Everyone's face faulted as they saw her. Drew started shaking slowly, calling her name. As soon as she exhaled again, the bubble popped, startling May and the others. May looked around.

"What happened?" She asked. Drew sighed as he snored. "Oh…" May suddenly turned red with anger. "You could at least talk! I'm not a fucking retard, you know!" She exclaimed, making Drew laugh. May then faced Katoka and Kenny. "What where you guys saying? I fell asleep when Katoka said that Kenny was intimidating." She said. Kenny looked up at the ceiling again, not taking his eyes away.

"Well, then we talked about how freakishly tall I am…" He said. He looked down and saw May tilting her head, before she could even open her mouth, he answered her. "I'm 6'5." He said unenthusiastically. May's expression was absolutely _priceless. _Her eyes were giant, bug like eyes and her mouth looked bigger than a watermelon. She had hunched over, her hands hanging at her knees. She was also shaking oddly. As Drew saw this, he laughed so hard, rivers of tears where streaming from his eyes. He also had hunched over and grabbed his side, which probably hurt _a lot. _Meanwhile, Kenny and Katoka only snickered. May, ignoring Drew's bellows of laughter, continued.

"_Damn!_ Dude, you're pretty fucking tall!" She said, still in shock. "Never, _in my life, _have I seen, well in this case, _heard _that someone was so fucking tall! I'm pretty fucking shocked!" She said. Drew, who brought down his laughter, snickered.

"Yeah, we noticed that you're shocked." He said as he laughed a bit more, wiping the tears from his eyes. Katoka then hugged Kenny.

"Yeah, but Kenny's super sweet, strong, funny, smart and handsome… he's just the best out there! Much better then Brendan…" She said, scowling.

"Oh thanks, that's _very _welcoming." As everyone looked up, there was Brendan. A snowy haired fellow, who also has a head band on. He was wearing normal shorts, a dark blue T-shirt and he had sandals on. He also had about five paint cans in each hand, then set them down and breathed heavily. Katoka smirked at him.

"Oh yeah, it's only true. Kenny can carry those in no sweat." She said, towering over him with a evil look. He shivered, then looked at Kenny and pointed to the cans of paint. Kenny sighed and grabbed them all.

"Don't worry, dude. I got them." He said as he walked into the house. Brendan just sighed as he left and went inside the house. Katoka looked at the inside of the house, then outside where May and Drew were. She frowned.

"I just noticed that you guys are standing out there like zombies! Come inside! Our house is your house!" Katoka said, getting outside and pushing May and Drew inside the house. When she got them inside the house, she closed the door and smiled. Katoka then looked at May and frowned.

"May? Do you want to change into something more comfortable? 'Cause I don't think you'll wanna go outside in a frilly black dress and long black boots." Katoka said. May smiled sheepishly and nodded. Katoka smiled as she pulled May upstairs and into her room. Drew smiled as he felt such a nice and comforting aura around them. He then went and sat on the couch where Kenny and Brendan were. There was a little space in the middle so he sat there. As soon as he sat down, he frowned. After feeling a nice and comforting aura, he now felt a tight and very uncomfortable aura. He sighed. _Well, this is what you get when you have Katoka's ex-boyfriend and her current boyfriend together…_He thought.

--

-

Katoka was rummaging through her closet, throwing most things to the floor while May just sat on her bed smiling and humming a tune to herself. After Katoka found something that she thought suit May, she handed it to May.

"Here, I think that should do." Katoka said as she handed it to May and smiled. "I'm gonna go out for a few minutes while you change, okay? And when you're done, just leave your clothes on the bed." Katoka said nicely. May smiled as she nodded and thanked her. As Katoka left the room, she closed the door behind her. As she looked from the staircase, she had a perfect view from where Brendan, Drew and Kenny where. She leaned on the stair case and stuck her tongue out.

"Moo!" She said, grabbing the attention from everyone.

"Well moo to you, too!" Brendan said in a cheerful tone. Katoka laughed and hid her face in her arms. Kenny glared at Brendan

"Don't get any ideas, she was mooing at _me, _not at _you_." Kenny said in a sour tone. Brendan glared. Kenny looked back at Katoka, who had her head up now, and he smiled at her sweetly. "Moo!" He said in a baby tone. Katoka closed her eyes and giggled.

"Moo." She said. Obviously both Kenny and Katoka had stopped mooing because they were staring at each other with such sweetness in their eyes. Drew made a small smile as he saw her sister showing such affection for someone, and actually being happy. Brendan looked disgusted as he looked from Kenny to Katoka. He stuck his tongue out sourly.

"Bleh! _The _most disgusting thing I have ever seen!" He exclaimed. Katoka sighed as she got up and walked towards her door. Kenny glared at Brendan.

"Look at what you did _now! _We were having a moment, and you ruined it! Fat ass!" Kenny shouted. Brendan only gave Kenny a fierce look.

"Oh yeah, like it was _my _fault! Maybe she just realized that she had made a mistake for the past 11 years! And now she wants to stay with _me!_" He yelled back. Kenny got his face closer.

"Shut the fuck up, man!" He replied. Brendan got his face closer as well.

"_Make _me!" He said, breathing heavily. They were now nose to nose while Drew just made a blank face and sighed. He was in the middle, he might as well stop it. Drew sat up and pushed their faces away from each otherand covered both of their mouths. He looked straight ahead with a blank face.

"I will tell the both of you what your problems are." He faced Kenny. "_You. _You are good a boyfriend for Katoka, but you are _way _too overprotective. That's pretty bad because Katoka is usually independent, and will cuddle the first person she sees, but you get jealous easily. _Thus _you took that freedom away from her." He said, then he faced Brendan, expression still not changing. "And _you._ You seem funny, but she's over you. It's been _eleven_ years, man. _Eleven_ years. Get over it. She will _not _get back with you, you're just a loser who won't get over the past. You had your chance but you lost it." Drew said bluntly. He then uncovered their mouths and looked forward, again.

"Fix your problems and get over them, understood? This way, you two won't be fighting all the time." Kenny looked at Drew then he looked away. While Brendan only looked forward and tilted his head.

"I-…I'm a loser?" He asked, looking at Drew and Kenny. They both turned around and looked at him slightly annoyed.

"_Yes!_" They said in unison, then continued looking where they were looking.

_In the mean time…_

Katoka looked at May, who didn't look very happy.

"Don't you have anything else? Well, for shorts, I mean." May complained. When Katoka came in, she thought that May looked great, but May thought otherwise.

"That's what I'm thinking! The only bermudas I have are these! Oh! We can switch!" Katoka said smiling. May smiled and nodded. But then she frowned.

"But wearing…_these _super short-shorts in front of your ex…it'd kinda make him…you know, get that _feeling._ So I'm not letting you wear these short-shorts." May said, crossing her arms. Katoka sighed.

"That's right, he will get that…_feeling. _And May, they're called booty shorts, so you don't have to say 'short-shorts', okay?" May shrugged.

"Like I care what they're called." May said. Katoka laughed, but then turned to her closet.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty sure I have another pair laying around here…" She said. She then saw something plaid that looked like a pair of bermudas. She smiled and pulled it out. "I think I found a pair, May!" She said. But as soon as she pulled them out, they looked giant. "What the-?" She then looked at the size tag and slapped her forehead.

"What? Is there something wrong?" May asked, fidgeting around in the booty shorts. Katoka giggled.

"These are Kenny's shorts, his favorite ones, actually. He's been looking for them for months and couldn't find them…I guess I just saw the plaid and thought they were pretty so I put it in my closet…" She then laughed as she headed out the room and went to the staircase.

"Hey Kenny!" She exclaimed. Kenny looked at her. "I found you favorite plaid shorts! They were in my closet." She said as she giggled. Kenny only looked at her.

"Thank you for stealing my shorts." He said, getting right under her as he put his hands out. She giggled again and threw him the shorts.

"You're welcome!" She said as she turned back to her room and automatically went to her closet. She threw more things on the ground and finally found another pair.

"Woo!" She exclaimed and threw them to May. "There, and you can change over there, no one is gonna see you. I'm just gonna look for some flip flops for you." Katoka said. May nodded and went to a corner of the room and changed and handed the shorts to Katoka, who put them away.

"So what size shoe are you?" Katoka asked, rummaging through her shoes now.

"I'm an eight and a half." May said. Katoka handed May some flip flops and got up.

"Cool, me too! But if those don't fit you, I've got billions of other sizes, same thing with the clothes." Katoka said. May shook her head as she put the flip flops on.

"Nah, they fit me perfectly." May said. Katoka smiled and started to put on some high top converse that had the half the British flag on one shoe, and the other half on the other shoe. So if you put the back of them together, you would see all of the flag.

"So do the shorts fit you? 'Cause I don't have any other ones." Katoka said as she fiddled with the laces. May nodded.

"Yeah, they fit perfectly. These are a two, right? 'Cause I'm a two." May said. Katoka smiled again.

"Me too! What sizes are you in shirts?" Katoka asked as she loosened the laces on the other shoe and started putting it on.

"I'm a small, but sometimes in some stores I'm a medium." May said. Katoka got up and looked at May oddly.

"Me too…" She said, thinking that something was messed up. "Um…how tall are you?" She asked.

"5'5."

"How much do you weigh?"

"Um…130 pounds, I think."

"Which style, skater or punk?"

"Both."

"How do you like your hair? Long, short or in the middle?"

"In the middle."

"Bra size?"

"I'm a B, I have a normal chest." May said smiling. Katoka's eye twitched. May tilted her head to the side. "Why are you asking me all this?" Katoka stayed quiet.

"Everything about us is exactly the same…" She said, May's eye also twitched. "Don't you think that it's pretty weird?" May nodded but then shrugged. "Let's just go downstairs." Katoka said while May nodded. As they went downstairs, Kenny was already changed into his shorts, a white T-shirt, black high top converse and a black hat that looked pretty worn out and faded. At that moment Kenny, Drew and Brendan all yawned at the same time. When they finished they all looked annoyed.

Katoka walked over and slapped Kenny on his knee. "Come on! Let's go! All you people look so annoyed!" Katoka said. They all moved their heads in sync towards Katoka, eyes twitching.

"That's 'cause we _are_ annoyed!" They all said in unison. For some strange reason, May started clapping rapidly and started dancing, turning around in circles. Everyone was staring at May while she frowned.

"_What? _Is there something wrong?" She said in an intimidating voice. Drew shivered as he heard her speak. Brendan only looked at her oddly.

"Yeah, there is. First off, you took too long to get ready. Second, no freak will just start clapping and spinning in circles." Brendan spat. May held a fist to him.

"I can do what I _want _do. Get it through your thick head, or I'll get in in there for you." She said, face darkening. Katoka sighed as she pulled all three guys next to May, and shoved all four of them out the door.

"Let's paint. _Now._" Katoka said, grabbing two paint cans in each hand while she glared a Brendan. Brendan looked upset. Katoka tilted her head. "What?"

"You can hold four paint cans while I can barley hold one!? This isn't fair!" He whined. Everyone snickered at Brendan while May held an 'L' to her forehead, trying to direct it to Brendan, but she was facing the wrong way. Drew held in a laugh while he put May in Brendan's direction.

"Talking about losers…" He said, "I'm gonna have to direct this 'L' back at you." Drew said, smirking. May frowned and punched Drew across the face. Drew held her punch while he made a bigger smirk. He put his face closer May's, obviously seeing that she was getting very angry.

"Well, well, well. Isn't _someone _acting like a bitch." Drew said, hitting a nerve. May automatically shot back and barked with anger.

"_Well, well, well. Isn't _SOMEONE _acting like a bitch?_" She said, mocking him. She then smirked while she put one hand on her hip, and the other covering her mouth. "_Oops! _I forgot that you're a _guy, _so the name for you is _bastard!_ But I think we all know that the name bitch suits you better." She continued smirking while she rose an eyebrow at him. Drew was only frowning as Kenny, Katoka and Brendan were all saying 'Ooh! She got you!'. May only made an evil smile as she bent down a little bit and out both of her hands on her legs. "Now I hope you learned that you can never mess with me, _unless _I need to teach you that rule about forty more times. And if that's the case," May stood up normally and crossed her arms, still smiling evilly. "Then I'd be glad to teach you as much as you need me to." May just made a normal smile while she rose her eyebrow again.

"Thank you, but I'm not in preschool, so I think I've learned my lesson." Drew said as he rolled his eyes. May only nodded, chuckling. Katoka then suddenly whacked one of the paint cans at Brendan's head.

"NO MORE DISTRACTIONS!" Katoka yelled. Brendan rubbed his head as he moaned in pain. Katoka only smiled. "Yay! NOW GET WORKING!" She exclaimed as she threw him a paint can and went to a little shed that was in the backyard.

-

--

-

Kenny and Drew were just sitting down in chairs while Katoka and Brendan were almost finished painting. Meanwhile May, who was a yard away from Kenny and Drew, was dancing a weird, fast version of the Macarena. Drew snickered as he saw her dancing, while Kenny just rose an eyebrow. Katoka came skipping while she yelled with happiness;

"Yay! We're done!" She then went over and hugged Kenny, but Brendan came over looking exhausted. He only groaned while he saw Katoka and Kenny hugging each other happily. Drew rose an eyebrow at him.

"It's not fair! Kenny has everything! His love is Katoka, he's strong, he has money, he's _tall, _and he's good looking!" Brendan exclaimed. May stopped her dancing and stumbled over to him.

"Woah, woah, _woah. _If I touch someone's face, I pretty much can get a picture of what they look like, so I'll be the one to see if he's hot or not." May said. She stuck her arms out and started walking the wrong way, so Drew went to her, and pulled her arm towards Kenny. May then shoved her hand on Kenny's face, startling him. She then started patting his face and touching his hair.

"What color is your hair?" May asked, touching the ends of his hair.

"Light brown." He said. While May put her hands back on his face, she accidentally poked his eye. "_Shit! _Be careful! You just poked my fu-" He was cut off by May, who put her hand on his mouth.

"Woah, watch your mouth, big boy. I know I poked your eye. By the way, what color are your eyes?" She asked again. He sighed.

"Hazel." He said blankly. May finished touching his face while she put her hands on her hips.

"…By some chance, were you some scrawny little kid that did coordinating in Sinnoh? Did you have a Tauros and would you dress in some weird green outfit that most Spaniards dress in?" May asked _yet _again. Kenny sighed and raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah, if you mean some little scrawny kid that had messy hair and dressed in tights, then yeah, it was me. I was about 12 years old when I came back to the United Regions.(1) Why?" Kenny interrogated. May scratched her head.

"'Cause I'm pretty sure I saw you on T.V. when I was eleven. I went to see my friend Ash and Brock…I was watching T.V. with two girls…hm…well, whatever! I'll remember her name later. But back to you! Hm, scrawny kid, tights, messy hair, plus tall, muscles, looks, fluffy hair…." May put a finger on her chin and rubbed it thoughtfully. She then smiled. "Yep! You're pretty hot! Problem solved!" May said. Kenny turned a light pink color while he rubbed his head and smiled sheepishly. Brendan moaned again. May glared at him.

"Shut up, already! You live your life in envy of others! That's not gonna take you anywhere!" May exclaimed. Kenny made a 'ha!' at Brendan. Brendan glared at Kenny while Kenny only shrugged. Katoka stopped hugging Kenny and yawned. She then suddenly freaked out as she saw May gone.

"Where'd May go? She was here just a second ago!" Katoka said, very confused. Drew just threw his hand at Katoka.

"Don't worry about her, let her get run over by some truck." Drew said, smirking as he rubbed his hands together in an evil like matter. He then started cackling while everyone grew silent while they watched him. May picked the closest thing near her, which was a pebble, and threw it at Drew. It missed him by an inch, so Drew started laughing even more.

"Loser!" He said. May then felt around and grabbed a giant stone. She held it up and smiled. Drew stopped laughing as his eyes widened.

"Now, even if I don't throw this at your face, it'll land near any other part of your body. Wanna keep pissing me off?" May asked, angelic smile on her face. Drew's eye twitched as he denied her _super _wonderful option. May closed her eyes and dropped the rock, tilting her head while her smile looked more angelic by the second. Drew then looked very confused.

"…didn't you just disappear about two seconds ago?" He interrogated. May put a finger on her chin and tapped it thoughtfully. She only shrugged. Brendan only sighed and walked away.

"I'm off." He said. Everyone waved goodbye while he became a small dot in the distance. Katoka yawned and slumped down on the ground. She hung down her head, and closed her eyes, trying to doze off…

_Ring! _

Katoka shot her head up and looked at May. It was obviously May's phone because May had grabbed it from Drew. Katoka only sighed while she let her head fall.

May opened her phone and put it to her ear. "Hello?" She asked.

"_May! It's been so long!" _It was obviously a guy. May tried to remember who it was. She then broke out into a giant grin.

"Cookie? It's you, isn't it?" May said, giggling. There was a sigh and a small chuckle from the other line.

"_You're still gonna call me that? I kinda understood why you would call me that a long time ago, considering you couldn't say Kouki, but it's different now! You can say Kouki, can't you?" _May smiled and laughed.

"Maybe…" She then held in a small laugh. "But how'd you get my number?" May asked, tilting her head.

"_Hm? Oh, I got it from Tee-tee(2). But getting to the point, my adopted brother and I wanted to know if you could come eat with us, you know, to catch up on things." _Kouki said. May made a 'mhm' noise.

"But do you think I could bring a few friends?" May asked again. Kouki had made the same noise that she had, while May smiled.

"Okay, so where to?"

"_Um…meet us outside of the Cherry Garden restaurant. Then we'll go inside. Okay?" _

"Yeah, okay. See you there! Bye!" May said cheerfully. She hung up and called Drew's name. He made a groan, so she automatically knew where he was. After she faced him she said, "Hey you guys? Do you wanna go to a restaurant to meet up with my cousin?" Everyone agreed. "Okay, it's at the Cherry Garden. So, I guess I gotta go change into my dress, again." May said. Katoka brought May inside of the house, to change. While Kenny just put on some jeans and a sleeveless shirt. He was also wearing the original Chuck's (3). Katoka left on the same converse, but just put on skinny jeans and a long sleeved shirt that was a dark blue. Drew just stayed with what he had on, which was a white long sleeved polo shirt, and semi skinny jeans (You know, kinda like the ones that Drake Bell wears, not like the super tight ones) and some average sneakers. May had put on her dress again with her boots, same thing. Everyone headed out the door, locked it, and went in Kenny's car. Which was a 2009 black Mitsubishi Montero Sport.

-

When they arrived, there was a blue eyed brunette sitting on the ground. He was wearing regular jeans, a black short sleeved shirt with a red vest on top and red high top converse. Standing next to him was a blonde with hazel eyes. He was wearing the same thing as Kouki, except his colors were the opposite. As soon as May stepped out the car, Kouki jumped up and hugged her.

"May!" He said while he hugged her. May only laughed as she hugged him back. "It's so good to see you!" He exclaimed, smiling widely at her. May smiled back.

"Same thing!" May had never told Kouki that she was blind after all the help he gave her. The last time she had talked to Kouki was when she was 14, years after she had become blind. Kouki was too sensitive to handle anything serious, and she always thought of him more as a brother. So if she had told him, he probably would have started crying, but then would deny it. So she never wanted to break his heart. But May would have to tell him sooner or later. He didn't seem sad, so obviously Caroline, May's mom, didn't say anything. Drew hopped out and smiled at Kouki.

"Hey, the name's Drew. Nice to meet 'ya." Drew said, shaking Kouki's hand. Kouki smiled back.

"Kouki. Pleasure to meet you, too." He said happily. While Katoka came from the other side, she turned to see Kouki. She automatically clasped her hands together and made a happy face. She walked towards Kouki and hugged him.

"Aw! He's _so _cute! He has an adorable baby face!" Katoka said while she hugged him. Kouki had turned a bright red while he made a small, shy smile.

"Heh…Katoka's hugging me…" He then gasped while he made a giant smile. "Katoka, _the _Katoka is hugging me! Woo! I got hugged by a hot, super talented famous person!" He made a slow laugh while he turned red again. She then hugged him from the back, her cheek against his, which made Kouki turn an even brighter red. Kenny came and frowned at what he saw. Katoka saw Kenny, but was completely oblivious to his anger, so she smiled.

"Kenny! Take a picture! Don't you see how adorable he is?" Katoka said happily. Kouki then gasped and smiled a Kenny.

"Dude! Please take the picture! …Holy shit! I've seen _two _incredibly famous people in one day! Sweet!" Kouki said, now not so red. Kenny sighed and took out his Blackberry and took a picture of them. Katoka squealed as she went and thanked Kenny while Kouki made a gesture that seemed to say 'Yeah!'. Kouki then turned to May.

"May! I didn't know you were friends with Katoka and Kenny! Since when did you get so popular? Eh? Eh?" Kouki said as he nudged May in the ribs twice. May only laughed.

"Well, I just met them. Katoka is Drew's older twin sister." May explained. Kouki nodded but then smiled.

"Hey guys, meet my adopted brother! His name is…eh…his name is…" Kouki paused as he smiled sheepishly and rubbed his head. The blonde obviously didn't look happy.

"It starts with M," the blonde said. Kouki snapped his fingers and smiled.

"It starts with N!" The blonde frowned.

"I."

"A!"

"T."

"P!"

"C."

"E!"

"H…"

"R! His name is Naper!" Kouki said, smiling widely. The blonde couldn't look more frustrated. He looked at the gang while he still had a frown on his face.

"The name is Mitch, nice to meet you all!" He said, smiling. He turned to Kouki and frowned. "Sorry for the misunderstanding, but this buffoon never remembers my name." Kouki smiled while he stuck out his tongue, making a childish face. Mitch only laughed he looked back at them. "It's especially nice to meet you, May. Kouki has told me a lot." Mitch added. May smiled.

"It's nice to meet you, too!" May replied. Katoka suddenly smiled.

"Hey, Mitch?" Mitch looked towards her and nodded. "Are you British?" He nodded again. Katoka cheered as she clapped twice. "Cool! British people rock! For that, you get a hug!" She said while she hugged him. Mitch turned pink while he laughed and hugged her back. Katoka demanded a picture from Kenny, who sighed again and took the picture. Katoka then yawned as she went to hug Kenny. Kenny planted a kiss on Katoka's head.

"Tired?"

"Yes, considering _someone _wouldn't let me sleep last night…" Katoka said, sending daggers at Kenny. He just showed her a toothy grin. Kouki stepped up.

"You know, you guys can go. I'll take May and Drew to your place later." Kouki said. Mitch nodded.

"The pleasure is all ours." Mitch and Kouki said in unison. Katoka smiled.

"Aw! Thank you guys so much! You guys are so sweet!" Katoka grinned at them. She then turned to Kenny. "Come on, Kenny. I'm tired and you know what happens when I get tired…" Katoka whispered, glaring at him. Kenny then started pushing her towards the car.

"Go, go, go! Get a move on girl!" Kenny shoved Katoka in the car while he went back and got in. "Thanks, guys. We appreciate it." Kenny said. They all waved as the black car became a dot. Kouki tugged on May's arm.

"To eat!" Kouki shouted. May laughed.

"To eat!" She copied.

-

When they were all seated, a waiter came and gave them the menus. May tugged at Drew's arm while she pointed to the menu. He looked at her.

"I want a fishy." She said childishly, grinning like a little girl. Drew looked through the menu then looked at her.

"There is no fish on the menu, May. What else do you want?" Drew asked her. May turned to Drew.

"I want _fishy._" She said with an attitude, getting her face closer to his. Drew frowned. All the time, Kouki was watching, thinking it was a bit odd that May didn't read the menu herself.

"There is no _fishy._" He replied, gritting his teeth. May bared her teeth.

"I WANT FISHY!" She shouted, getting her face closer to Drew's. Drew also bared his teeth while he put his face against May's.

"THERE IS NO FISHY!" He yelled back at her. They were now breathing heavily, not realizing that their foreheads were touching. They seemed to stay like that for a while.

Kouki smirked at the sight of this. "They were both deep into the moment, not realizing the things around them. They sat there with such patience, forehead against forehead. They were breathing heavily while they began sweating. Within a minute, their lips locked. It was a long and passionate kiss. Then they began making out." Kouki said, snickering at the last part. This got the attention of May and Drew, who flipped their heads towards Kouki. None of them looked angry, if not confused or surprised. Mitch laughed.

"Dude, that was pretty good! Well, except for the last part." Kouki shrugged while he laid back in the seat.

"I learned some writing back in college, so I just saw what was happening and I got inspired. Of course, I bet it was gonna end up a little like that since it's my cousin and the boyfriend she's always talking about." Kouki said, smirking while he winked. Drew flushed but May only turned her head towards Drew, then Kouki.

"Oh, you-eh, no Kouki. This isn't my boyfriend. My boyfriend's name is Shawn, not Drew. But Drew's my best buddy! That counts for something, right?" She asked enthusiastically. Drew slightly frowned to himself when May just said 'best buddy', for a strange reason, he wanted to be more... _Wait, what am I thinking? Man, she sure makes me feel weird…_Drew thought, just getting back his normal color. He watched as Kouki slightly frowned.

"Then why did you make Drew read the menu for you…? I mean, don't get me wrong, but I think that's what a couple would do…" Kouki said. He obviously didn't like that May had someone else, because he thought that May and Drew looked perfect together, of course he wouldn't say it, but it's what he truly thought.

Drew slowly moved his head, looking very confused. "Didn't you know that May is b-" May put slapped her hand over Drew's mouth, digging her nails in around it. As Drew winced in pain, May smiled at Kouki.

"I'm bored. When I get bored, I make Drew do things for me, which happens a lot. _Right _Drew?" May asked, turning her head slowly as she let go of his mouth. Drew nodded slowly in pain as he rubbed his mouth. He pretty much figured what May was doing, so Drew would question her about it later.

-

After eating a few things and a lot of talking, they found out that Kouki's dad was from Argentina, that he had an aunt in China, United States, Russia, India, Mexico, France, Italy, Japan and that he spoke many languages. Kouki finally dropped off May and Drew and Katoka and Kenny's house. They said goodbye and walked to the door.

"Hey, Drew? Where's your car?" May asked while they stood on the porch. Drew had just rang the doorbell and was now waiting.

"Well, I'm sending it over here by a ship. I don't think I'm going back to live in Hoenn, anymore. I like it better in Sinnoh, and that way I'm closer to Katoka." Drew explained. May nodded her head while she turned it, seeming to be thinking deeply. Drew just turned towards the door while he tapped his foot. Then Kenny opened the door, wearing his pajamas with a tooth brush in his mouth. He smiled and waved, signaling them to come in.

"Uh, no thanks. Can you borrow me your car?" Drew asked. Kenny looked sad, signaled him to wait while he trudged over to a table while he grabbed the keys. He handed them to Drew, while he pouted. His eyebrows scrunched together sadly as he spoke.

"Take car of my car…" It seemed muffled, so Drew didn't hear it well. Drew walked away slowly while Kenny pouted, just looking down while white fuzzy toothpaste fell to the ground. Drew twitched as he walked away with May, putting her in the passenger seat. He got in the car, put on the seat belts, and drove off. Kenny waved sadly, obviously his 'baby' was taken away from him. Drew looked oddly, but continued driving off. When he arrived to the hotel May stayed at, he helped her out and went into the lobby.

"May, do you have the key?" Drew asked. May shook her head and smiled sheepishly. Drew sighed as he pulled her over to the receptionist. "Um, she needs a key to her room. Her name is May Maple." Drew said. The receptionist made a few 'clicks' on her computer, while she looked up.

"Were you with Shawn Claiborne?" May nodded. The receptionist made a sad smile. "He went out just earlier today. But he said that he left your luggage here as well as your Poke balls. Would you like me to get them for you?"

"Yes please." May said, smiling. The receptionist stood up and walked away, while she was gone, May frowned and gritted her teeth. She muttered something under her breath then the receptionist gave May her items, they then left. As Drew put May's things in the trunk, May was just sitting in the passenger seat. May didn't look happy one bit. If Drew tried to look at her, she would just send him a bitter glare, but then again, it wasn't at _him, _it was just because she was making the face. Drew sighed as he started driving. Drew looked at May while she fidgeted. Her hands were made into tight fists in her lap. She was biting her lip while she just kept fidgeting. Little did Drew know what she was feeling. He decided not to ask, to just leave her in peace for a while. He gave May one last glance, watching her close her eyes. She looked highly uncomfortable. Drew put his head down, feeling pity for her. He raised his head to continue driving, worried plastered all over his face.

**May's P.O.V.**

I think Drew just wanted to leave me alone, although I sort of longed for him to ask his questions, he didn't. But I think it was a little better that way, 'cause if he did, I would start crying. The giant lump in my throat is aching, it won't go down, it just stays there, mocking me. I needed to take a breath, but then the tears would come. I didn't want that. Why should I cry after eleven years? No point. It's just over my heartless boyfriend. I felt the lump grow bigger, just begging me to release it all. I refused, trying to shove it down, but it stayed…Dammit. If I couldn't cry, I just needed air. As I felt myself choke, I finally took in a deep breath. I kept taking big breaths several times. I guess it worried Drew, because he stopped the car.

"May, what's wrong?" He asked. I could just tell that his green eyes scanned my face with worry. I tried to sallow the lump down again. It went a little bit down, so that helped.

"Nothing." I lied. He could probably tell, because my voice cracked. I took another breath. "I…I just need air, that's all." I managed to keep my voice normal. Drew then stepped out of the car and opened my door. He gently pulled me down. I breathed in the fresh air, the was lump almost gone. I think Drew was frowning, but then again, who would be smiling? I suddenly felt a warm body against mine. Drew was hugging me…

"I'll always be here for you…" He said. I could just barely hear it. I hugged him back, just because he was my best friend I haven't seen in years. But…it felt good, too…

**Normal P.O.V.**

May and Drew stayed there hugging each other, with a small breeze tugging at them. They finally stopped hugging and went into the car. They drove back in pure silence. Just as Drew was parking the car, May turned towards him.

"Thank you." She said, making a small smile. Drew only smiled back.

"You're welcome." He helped her out while he grabbed her bags and Poke balls. As May took her Poke balls, Drew leaded May to the door. He rang the doorbell again and Kenny answered…again. Kenny was smiling. He waved and helped May inside, since Drew had a lot of her bags.

"Dude, it's okay if May stays here, right?" Drew asked. Kenny smiled and nodded.

"It's more than okay! You guys are always welcome here! …Even though I just met you…but you're Kat's brother and your Kat's brother's best friend! Besides, you guys are good people." Kenny said, taking some bags upstairs. Drew smiled, even though the middle of Kenny's sentence was slightly confusing, but he understood. May yawned and stuck her tongue out at Drew. Drew only poked May's tongue. She put it back in her mouth and looked at disgusted.

"Ew! Do you like feeling people's tongues?" Drew only laughed helping May upstairs. While Drew was going up with May, a peanut hit his head. He looked in the direction to see Katoka.

"Very funny. Haha. Funny. Tongues." Katoka said blankly. Drew knew that Katoka was only tired, so when that happens, she seemed emotionless. Kenny walked to May and Drew, looking at them confused.

"Um…we only have one room right now…with only one bed…and an extra mattress, do you think you can settle yourselves? I mean, I would have done it a while ago, but I didn't know May was staying, too…" Kenny said, rubbing the back of his neck in embarrassment. Drew chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll figure something out." Drew said. Kenny only nodded while Katoka threw a peanut at him.

"Hurry up." She said. May looked confused.

"Why does she sound grumpy?" She asked. Kenny smiled sheepishly.

"Well…I didn't let her sleep last night. I kept bothering her." Before May could even make a face, Kenny continued. "I kept hugging her and kissing her and stuff…" He turned a bright red while he made a toothy grin.

"He was being naughty," Katoka said bluntly. Kenny only turned a darker red. "He kept pouncing on me. I tried to go to sleep at 9, he kept it up 'til 2." Kenny was the darkest shade of red while Drew and May started making faces at him. May was smirking while she nudged his side.

"_Ooh! _Kenny's _naughty._ He's a spicy dangerous cat on the loose. _Meow!_" May said, trying to get on Kenny's nerves. Kenny just slightly smiled while he rolled his eyes, giving May a light push.

"Yeah, yeah. But it's not my fault that girls where silky soft pajamas at night, right, Drew?" Kenny asked, turning towards Drew, who nodded.

"Got that right." Drew said. He stopped walking, glancing over at Katoka. Her hair was in a slightly messy bun, while she wore a yellow shirt that had a Pikachu face on it, a black long sleeved shirt underneath and silky colorful pants that only revealed a bit of her feet, which had black socks on top of them. She was hugging a Buneary doll, yawning at the time. Drew smiled.

"You look exactly the same like you did nine years ago when I visited you in Spain. Plus the night before you left to Costa Rica. You haven't changed much, Kat. But you've changed in so many ways…" Drew said, receiving looks from everyone.

"What? Try to make sense, Drew. 'Cause I'm never going to understand you." Katoka said to Drew, who shrugged. Kenny already had everything in the room, and came back out.

"Hey, May? I'm not sure if you have any plans, but me, Katoka and a few friends of ours are headed to Sunyshore City and we were wondering if you wanted to tag alone. Because either way, you're gonna have to go there for the competition." Kenny said, receiving a slightly confused look from May.

May shrugged while she turned to the direction where she heard his voice come from. "I'm not really sure, I have to make sure with Shawn." May said. "But I would totally love to come along!" She added, getting a smile from Kenny.

"Thanks…Katoka! If you're going to be grumpy, just go to sleep! You don't need me to be there with you!" Kenny exclaimed, while Katoka shrugged, walking into her room with a quick 'good night'. May's cell phone started ringing, so Kenny brought it to her while May thanked him. She walked into the room, then after a few minutes shouts and unpleasant words where heard. Kenny glanced over at Drew, worried look on his face.

"Do you know what could be wrong…?" Kenny asked. Drew sighed.

"It's probably her boyfriend, Shawn. The guy seems like a jerk, he just left her stuff at a hotel, already claiming that he had gone out, and May couldn't just get another room, or else she would have to pay for it. Plus, she mentioned something about a girl the other day. Can't really remember, though." Drew explained. Kenny nodded.

"We just have to make her feel, well, you know, better. Make her feel at home." Kenny said smiling at Drew. Drew nodded. May walked out of the room, phone still attached to her ear.

"Well you know what!? We're. _Done. _GO have fun with that fucking bitch of yours." May growled into the phone, more like a whisper. She sighed, grabbing her forehead with one hand and grabbing the wall with the other. After several breaths, May looked up and said, "Looks like I'm going to the beach tomorrow."

-

**FINALLY! YAY! I'm **_**so **_**sorry for this delay, people. But Now I have a new schedule, I will update on Friday's. Maybe every week or two, and if I am later than two weeks, I might be working on it to make it longer for you guys. Once again, I'm very sorry for the delay. By the way, I DO NOT except comments that are flames, or talking badly about how I update. If I find the comment offensive, you WILL be blocked. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**(1) It's on my page, go look it up. XD (Not a real place) United Regions.**

**(2) Another name for aunt in spanish, which is 'tía'. Tee-tee.**

**(3) What high top converse are called. Chucks. And original ones are the black ones.**

**Thanks for reading! Please review! (If you want).**


	6. On the move!

**Hey you guys…I'm **_**really **_**sorry that this is **_**so **_**late, and out of the million reasons that I can give you right now, which I won't. **_**But**_** I will tell you one thing; I and had to redo this chapter about three times. Why? Because my freaking computer's a piece of junk. Don't ask. It annoys me. **

**Kenny: Yep. Well, she (KatokaShikamaru193) doesn't own Pokémon or any of it's characters. She only owns Katoka, Kouki, Mitch, Anthony and Paige…and the name 'United Regions'. Enjoy!**

**-**

As May woke up, she stretched and sighed. When Kenny said they were leaving to Sunyshore City 'tomorrow', apparently, he meant a week later. May had desperately wanted to leave immediately so she would be able to forget about Shawn. But every day, she slowly regretted dumping him…why? Because she kept remembering all the good times, and thinking that maybe she was just paranoid.

May's thoughts stopped short when she heard a door open and felt the room get slightly steamy. Drew had just came out of the shower, and he was drying his hair with a towel. He only wore boxers and a sleeveless shirt. May slightly fanned herself, turning her head in the direction where the steam came from.

"Geez, a little _too _much hot water?" She laughed slightly, while Drew shrugged. Making a 'meh' noise.

"Yeah, because it burns my skin and I think it kills more germs. And I need to kill germs considering I have to sleep in the same bed as you." Drew smirked and flicked his wet bang. May frowned and stuck out her tongue. Drew only chuckled and put on a pair of jeans, black socks, and a loose dark blue shirt that said 'Aeropostale' on it. He ruffled May's hair on his way out, and simply closed the door behind him. May sighed once more. She sat straight when she heard that her phone made a noise. She called out Blaziken, and quickly grabbed her phone, biting her lip.

-

Drew came downstairs to find Kenny pouring coffee in a mug while Katoka sat at the table, eating her breakfast already. Drew made a face as he saw that Kenny had left his shirt unbuttoned, revealing a muscled torso. Drew pointed at Kenny.

"Are you _asking _me to challenge you?" Drew asked while he smirked and raised and eyebrow. Katoka laughed while Kenny shrugged.

"Sure, whatever. But you'll never beat me," Kenny said jokingly. Drew rose his eyebrow again. Kenny nodded and pointed at his abdomen. "This is as good as it gets."

"Oh really?" Drew started to take of his shirt, until Katoka stopped him.

"Woah! Go strip over there, I'm eating over here!" She laughed while Drew grunted, walking back upstairs. He had started to hear some music, so he tiptoed to the room. May had found a radio and turned it on. Drew noticed Blaziken was there and put a finger to his lips, while Blaziken smiled and nodded.

"_Next up we're playing Masquerade by Ashley Tisdale! Enjoy!_" A man's voice spoke from the radio. May grabbed a half of a plastic mask that Blaziken handed her. May threw her hands in the air.

"It's time to _sing~_!" She exclaimed "…But you know I mean me, right? Sorry Blaziken, but you sort of sound really bad when you sing…No offense!" May giggled, while Blaziken just mumbled something in his Pokémon language.

_Hip shaker, dream maker_

_Heart breaker, earthquaker_

_I can be anything that you want me to_

_Coin spender, mind bender_

_Jet setter, go getter_

_Changing my getup for anything you choose_

_I won't mind trying on someone else_

_I won't mind seeing just how it felt_

_I might like changing my disguise_

_To make you happy_

_Here's my formal invitation_

At this point, May had grabbed the mask and was dancing and jumping around, while Drew held in his laughter at the way she was 'dancing'.

_You and me go masquerading_

_Lose ourselves in this charade and_

_Is this love we're imitating_

_Do we want what we've got?_

_If not I say so what_

_Here's my formal invitation_

_La, la, la, la you can be my_

_School teacher, mind reader_

_Dream weaver, just be the_

_One I can count on to play it up with me_

_Hot waiter, cool skater_

_Trail blazer, pose major_

_Naughty and nice _

_What I know you want to be_

_You wanna try on someone else_

_You might like seeing how it felt_

_Do you mind changing your disguise_

_If it makes me happy_

_Here's my formal invitation_

_You and me go masquerading_

_Lose ourselves in this charade and_

_Is this love we're imitating?_

_Do we want what we've got?_

_If not I say so what_

_Here's my formal invitation_

_Let's go, let's go masquerading_

_We'll make it fun_

_When it's over and done_

_I still want you to see the real me_

_No more disguises_

_Let true love decide_

_If we should be together_

_Here's my formal invitation_

_You and me go masquerading_

_Lose ourselves in this charade and_

_Is this love we're imitating?_

_Do we want what we've got?_

_If not I say so what_

_Here's my formal invitation_

_Let's go, let's go masquerading_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la_

_La, la, la, la, la, la, la, la _

As May made her 'grand finale', she fell forward, but Drew rushed to grab her. She thanked him, but then a look of horror struck her face.

"You were _spying_." She growled. Drew smirked and ran to grab his shirt, so May wouldn't be able to punch him. He laughed as he pranced out of the room, dodging the things May would throw at him. (Which wasn't a lot of dodging, considering May was _way _off course.) Drew took of his shirt and put on the other one, and left it unbuttoned. He jumped downstairs while Kenny looked at him.

"What happened? Seems like you're a girl changing! You took forever!" Kenny exclaimed. Drew rolled his eyes.

"It wasn't that! I was watching May do something…" Drew smirked. Katoka gasped.

"You're a peeping tom!" She pointed at Drew, grabbing his arm and hitting it. Drew winced before he shook his head furiously.

"No, no, no, no! I-I wasn't being a peeping tom! I swear!" Drew tried to cover himself while Katoka hit him furiously. She suddenly stopped and smiled.

"That's your birthday present!" She giggled, hugging him. "Happy birthday to us!" Drew looked confused.

"Today's our birthday?" Katoka nodded slowly.

"Yeah…"

"…It's the thirteenth?"

"_Yes_…"

"…Of…June?" Katoka nodded and hit Drew.

"What're you-, living in the moon, eh? And incase you don't know what year we're in, we're in 2018." Katoka frowned, hands on her hips. **(This is in the future because I want it to be, okay? I just- It makes more sense to me with the whole story and stuff.) **"And you and me are turning twenty one, did you know?"

"Hey, I knew what year we were in…and how old we were turning…" Drew said sheepishly, rubbing his head while he looked away. Katoka rolled her eyes and smiled, ruffling Drew's hair.

"Just forget it happened, it's happened to me before." Katoka chuckled Drew smiled and stuck his tongue at her. Kenny looked up, getting the twins' attention.

"Hey…do you think May just fell? I could have swore I heard a thud…" Kenny ran upstairs into the room, Drew and Katoka running behind him.

-

Kenny opened the door to see Blaziken helping May up. "What happened?" Kenny asked, leaping to May's side, holding her up. She looked slightly pale and had one hand on his back, the other on Kenny's abdomen.

"Well, I- Man! You've got muscles…hehe." May said, running her hands across Kenny's torso. Kenny turned red and handed May to Blaziken.

"I-I'm taken, remember that…" He mumbled shyly, still slightly red from all the 'rubbing'. Drew slightly glared (at no one in particular).

"But what happened? Did you faint?" Drew asked with worry in his tone. May made a face of uncertainty, and shrugged.

"I-I think so, but not really _faint_, I think I was just dizzy and I fell…" Then, Katoka appeared with a cup of milk. In the time they were talking, she had went downstairs to warm it up.

"Here, drink this." She handed the cup slowly to May.

"What is it?" May asked, slightly sniffing it. "It smells good!" May laughed. Katoka smiled.

"It's warm milk with sugar, my mom would give that to me if I ever fainted, or in your case, if I ever got dizzy and fell." May drank it down and thanked her, giving the cup back to Katoka.

-

After they had breakfast and after Katoka and May changed to more appropriate clothes, which Kenny and Drew didn't do since they were still doing the 'competition' or whatever it was, they waited in the car. Katoka was sitting in the passenger seat while Drew and May sat in the back. Kenny was running back and forth until Katoka became impatient. She crouched over and started honking, pressing the horn at least fifteen times and then finally just let the whole thing run, without any pauses. By this time, Drew had gotten in the driver's seat and pulled Katoka's hand away. "Just. _Wait_." He said calmly. Kenny finally got in and sat next to May. He then pulled Katoka's shirt.

"Switch with me!" He whispered desperately. Katoka rose an eyebrow, but Kenny continued. "She was…," Kenny got closer to Katoka and whispered in her ear, "_Feeling _me…" Katoka didn't believe Kenny, but she switched with him anyway. Drew, who remembered this, simply grunted and flicked his bang as he drove off.

-

**Oh my gosh I literally HATE myself. I made it SO short, and nothing interesting happened. **_**But **_**I only posted this so you guys can know that I'm interested again! And I **_**plan **_**on writing another story, so if I do, please read it! Contestshipping, like always! Haha!**

**Btw, Merry Christmas! And almost New Year, so Happy New Year as well! **_**Please **_**don't hate my for making this so crappy. But I promise the rest will be awesome! So please stay tuned, 'cause I'm most likely going to be updating much faster now!**


	7. Memories

**Ugh, ugh, UGH. I'm SO sorry this is quite late…again…but compared to my last update, this one is quite faster, eh? I'll try all I can to update faster…I just kind of need to be pushed a little bit. So, just in case, if you want another chapter and I haven't uploaded a chapter in a while, don't hesitate to send me a message and tell me that you expect a chapter soon. Just do it politely, please. I'm not going to do it if you all act like meanie butts. XD Once again, I'm trying the best I can, even if it means I have to make the chapters slightly shorter. Which I apologize for…Well, I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters, nor do I own any song I may use. Please enjoy!**

**-**

As soon as they arrived, everyone got out of the car, grabbing suitcases or what ever was inside the trunk. About hundreds of feet away stood a jet, and a brunette man stood beside it. May was babbling something to Drew, until she realized he never said anything. She glared and waved her hand around.

"Drew? Are you here, or did you just leave me behind?" Drew made a noise, while May poked him. Drew turned to May and said;

"Give me a second, okay?" May nodded while Drew walked off into the direction that the plane was. May stood there until Katoka came along and linked arms with her, walking off into the way Drew headed. May turned her head to face Katoka.

"Hey, Drew went somewhere, right?" Katoka 'mhm'ed. "Where'd he go?" Katoka made a small smile.

"The man that's going to be flying the plane is our dad. Drew hasn't seen him in…around eight or nine years, I believe. He's just really anxious to see him…" May awed and Katoka nodded. "And my dad didn't know he was coming, so that makes it makes it even…cuter, if you wanna put it that way."

Katoka and May continued walking, catching up to Drew's now slow pace. In the moment Drew stopped, Katoka and May caught up to him. Katoka smiled and gave him a small push. In that moment, the brunette man turned around, stunned to see the emerald headed man before him. The man then made a huge grin and came closer to Drew.

"Anthony!" Drew made a noise, but that didn't stop him from smiling and giving his father a bear hug. May put her mouth to Katoka's ear.

"Anthony?" She whispered with a smile. Katoka giggled as she did the same.

"Drew's first name, Anthony Drew Vásquez. It's also my dad's first name. Drew's a Jr., which I think is cute, but he never liked being called Jr., so pretty much everyone else called him Drew." May nodded and made a small smile. After the father-son moment Katoka approached her father, May still hooked onto Katoka's arm. Katoka unhooked their arms and hugged her father, saying;

"¡Hola papi!" **(Okay I'm going to put the translations at the bottom…but if you don't know what this first one means, that's a little sad. …No offense. XD) **He hugged her back, kissing her on the cheek. Katoka turned towards May. "¡Pa, esta es una amiga que se llama May!"(1) He smiled and studied May for a moment, looking very concentrated. Katoka seemed confused, and even more confused at the words that came out of his mouth.

"Bonjour mademoiselle! Comment allez-vous?"(2) May smiled and made a small chuckle, while Katoka was surprised that May had understood.

"Très bien merci! Et vous?"(3) Anthony only smiled and give her a thumbs up. May kept smiling awkwardly, until Anthony decided to answer orally.

"Très bien merci!"(4) Kenny then passed, Anthony smiling as he greeted him. "How are you Kenny?" Kenny gave him a thumbs up while he was pulling the luggage away. He then called him over. "Kenny? Take Miss May to the plane, please! I'll be there soon!" Kenny nodded as he linked his arm with May's, talking to her as he walked away. Anthony looked back at Katoka.

"M'hija…¿a esa muchacha le pasa algo…? No se lo pregunto para andar hablando mal de ella, sino nada más para saber…"(5) He asked his daughter. She simply sighed.

"Papi…ella es ciega, ¡pero no empieza a decir cosas! Déjala en paz, ¿de acuerdo?"(6) Anthony simply sighed as he nodded and continued towards the plane with his daughter.

-

Soon enough, the rest of the people came. These people included; Ash, Misty, Brock, Kouki, Mitch, Harley, Solidad, Dawn and Paul.

As the plane started to fly off, everyone sat down. This plane's seats were connected to each side of the wall, such as a bench with soft cushions for comfort. On the left side sat Kenny, Katoka, Ash, Brock, Drew, Harley and Kouki, but Kouki sat on the floor instead of on the bench. And on the right side sat Paul, Dawn, Misty, May, Solidad and Mitch, Mitch also sitting on the floor, in front of Kouki. Anthony was unnoticeable at the moment because he was the one guiding the plane, and where there was a dark blue curtain there so no one could see him. And a bit past the seating area where small boxes, filled with small foods, snacks, drink, etc. Then there was another blue curtain, and behind it was a small space and a couple of restrooms.

There was small chatting, until Paul had noticed that Kenny and Drew had their shirts buttoned open, revealing each one's torso. Paul pointed.

"What's with you and spinach head? I mean, both of you have your shirts open." Drew grunted at the 'spinach head' comment, while Kenny shrugged.

"We want to see which one of us is sexier." Paul gagged while Dawn smiled widely.

"Ooh! Can I answer that?" Both Paul and Katoka rapidly flipped their heads in Dawn's direction, Katoka pointing at her while Paul glared at her.

"No!" Dawn grunted as she laid back, crossing her arms. Katoka turned to Kenny's direction, laying her head on his shoulder while she took her fingers and made circles on Kenny's torso. Ash looked at Katoka and Kenny, Kenny giving Ash a look, which caused Ash to give Misty a look, thus him starting to take his shirt off. Misty glared.

"There's no stripping on this jet!" Ash simply 'aw'ed as he put his shirt back down. May lifted her head from a slight snooze she had just taken.

"What? There's stripping allowed on this plane!?" She asked, seeming fairly excited. Drew hid his face in his hands, while Kouki looked disgusted.

"Ew, no May! Don't do anything uncalled for! Remember that I'm your cousin and I don't want to see you naked!" May simply chuckled.

"Don't worry, you can leave to the bathroom or something!" Kouki looked disgusted, and May took this by his silence, while she chuckled again. "Don't worry! I'm just kidding! Only person here that would like to see me naked is Drew," Drew's head automatically lifted up, looking confused and disgusted. "But I'm not gonna let him!" Drew gagged while he sat up.

"Excuse, but how did _I _get into this conversation!? And I don't want to see you naked!" May crossed her legs, sitting up straight with her hands on left knee. She nodded slowly and sarcastically while she made a face.

"Uh-huh. Yeah, sure, whatever you say. You're dying inside, and you know it." Drew scoffed while he looked at her in a rude way. Kouki's head was bouncing back and forth, waiting to see the remark of each one.

"What are you-!? God, help this girl! She needs it! And you better shut up, May! 'Cause you _know _that you're melting inside just thinking of _my _hot, smoking body!" With this comment, it got everyone's attention. But neither Drew or May noticed.

"Pfft! Like I can see what it looks like! I'm blind, for Pete's sake!" Kouki went silent, and as he was about to find the words to come out of his mouth, Drew beat it to him.

"Well, you may not see it, but you can _feel _it!" He said as he stood up and walked to May's face. Everyone started cheering, saying things like, "Oh! He stood up!" or "Feel him, feel him!" Drew stood in front of May, his torso in front of her face. She looked disgusted.

"I'm not feeling you! You sound just like a manwhore!" The room went silent, until everyone screamed "OOH!" Well, expect for Kouki, who was still silent. Drew chuckled.

"Whatever. You just missed out on a _great _opportunity, you probably still miss that ex retard of yours, Shaun." Drew sat back down with a arrogant smile and crossed his arms, while May glared and growled. She stood up.

"You know what!? Come here so I can feel you!" Everyone was screaming and chanting, while Katoka shouted;

"I don't like that sound of that!" Having some people laugh. Drew looked at May.

"Really?" She nodded and he stood up, opening his shirt more to reveal all of his torso. He smirked and leaned in, telling her, "_Feel _it." May smirked, but then it slowly faded. She reached her hands out, touching and feeling whatever was there. Until the moment where she grabbed something and everyone gasped. May had an oblivious look on her face, while Drew went red and his eyes widened.

"What?" May asked. Releasing her grip as she followed to touch his torso. Drew sighed and looked up at the ceiling of the plane.

"You had grabbed my…" May gasped and flushed red while she made a small shriek. She pushed him away, sat back down and hid her face in her hands.

"I'm _so _sorry! I didn't mean it! I swear!" Drew sighed as he sat back down. He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

"Um…It's okay, I guess…" Kouki looked slightly disgusted as he crawled out to the other curtain. May gasped again, one hand over her mouth, the other pointing a finger a Drew. He looked up at her, still slightly embarrassed.

"What now?" He asked. May put her hands down, turning a slight pink.

"If that was your…" Drew sighed again while he agreed. "Well, I'm sorry, 'cause that thing's as huge as a monster." Drew turned a deep, deep red while the room when silent, until Katoka shouted, again.

"OH. MY. _GOSH._" Drew hid his face in his hands while all the guys cheered him on.

"I'm so proud of you little buddy! Well…you get what I mean!" Drew grunted while he stood up.

"I'm leaving to the other room so you all can leave me alone! 'Cause, _yes_, it embarrasses me now that everyone knows thanks to May!" Kouki opened the curtain and he crawled back to where he was sitting previously, while Drew went, slid the curtain and the rest you could hear was a loud 'thud' against the floor. Katoka looked disgusted.

"EWWW! And poor Drew! He threw himself against the floor!" Katoka leaped up, and before she entered to where Drew was, Anthony poked his head out of his curtain.

"What're you guys talking about?" He asked curiously, with an innocent smile on his face. Katoka looked back at him.

"Shut up, dad. You're too old for this." Katoka then entered to where Drew was, while Anthony looked offended. Ash looked at him.

"You know, if it helps, I think you're young, and you look young, vibrant and your skin glows in the sun!" Everyone looked at Ash, who looked confused. "Whaaat?" He asked. Anthony smiled.

"Thank you, son. I appreciate it. But I'm married, remember that." And with that, Anthony's head disappeared. Ash looked confused.

"But…I have a girlfriend…" Everyone ignored Ash, continuing on with their own conversations.

-

After an hour on the jet, another two or three hours to go, mostly everyone was slightly tired. Though it wasn't a long period of time, just being somewhere with so many people crammed in a small area was tiring. Katoka handed out some snacks, sat back down next to Kenny and snuggled into his arm as she yawned. She then stood up.

"All of you, off please." She said to the people who were sitting on the left bench. Everyone got off slowly and in a sluggish way. Kenny, who was half asleep, stayed on. Until Katoka pushed him off. She then picked up all the cushions, throwing them to the floor. And where the hard seating area was, she had pulled it up. While it opened she dug her hands in, making an effort to pull out whatever was inside. She then pulled out a long, thick mattress, throwing it on the floor as soon as it was out. Ash looked astonished.

"This is _the _weirdest jet I've ever been on!" He exclaimed, Katoka agreed.

"I know, I hate this one. It's the ugliest and the most boring out of all my jets. When we land, I wanna sell it." She explained as she started taking out the other mattress from the right bench. She fell back into the mattress, automatically let out a sigh of comfort.

"Now, whoever's tired get on the mattress, whoever isn't gets to go behind the curtain." Everyone then slowly started to crawl on the mattress, letting out sighs and yawns, everyone trying to get comfortable. Drew, who was still sitting on the bench, looked in forward, seeing that he and May were the only ones who didn't get on the mattress. He stood up and walked over to her casually.

"Come on, we have to go behind the other curtain." May shrugged as he pulled her up, leading her to the curtain, the sliding it behind him. There was about a yard of free space, then there was a small seating area with a couple of tables, then further back the restrooms. Drew guided May into one of the seats, letting her slide in first, the he sat down himself.

"Ugh, I don't get why everyone's so tired. It's only been an hour." Drew complained, while May nodded and shrugged.

"Who knows. Maybe everyone just gets on everyone's nerves." Drew chuckled while he agreed. There was a small period of silence, until Drew broke it.

"Can you believe you're here?" He asked, staring into space. May turned to him, looking confused.

"What do you mean?" She interrogated. He smiled lightly, turning towards May.

"I mean…that we're on our way to Sunyshore City, that you met new people, that we met up again…" May made a small smile as well.

"I guess…I guess I never imagined it would happen. All I knew was that I was going to try out, and…the rest I never really thought it out. Now because of my one action, I met up with you, I met your super famous sister and her super famous boyfriend, I met up with my cousin and his adopted brother…" May's small smile faded into a small frown. Drew frowned at her silence and looked at her. "And I guess I never really thought that Shaun was going to cheat on me, or that I was going to break up with him…" Drew kept his frown, and right before words could come out of his mouth, May continued. "Why are you bringing up the topic anyway? Do you _like _me?" May said, changing her mood. She wore a mocking smile while Drew sighed.

"Well, I guess, but-"

"Hah! So you admit that you like me! I _so _knew it!" Drew looked at her, while he continued.

"_As _I was saying, I like you, _but _not in that way." He spoke. May's triumphant smile turned into a small frown, as she turned the other way and muttered. Drew laughed. "Hah! You thought you won, hadn't you?" May turned her head, stuck her tongue out at Drew, then turned back around. Drew sighed. "But you're kinda right, considering I used to like you." May then turned around, and let out a small chuckle, while she kept her smile.

"Oh yeah! And I used to like you, too! Haha! Remember we dated for a while?" Drew smiled and nodded, memories flashing threw his mind.

"Yeah…remember when I first asked you out? We were in Jhoto, I gave you a rose and asked 'would you like to go out with me?' and you-!" Drew smiled and laughed at the memory, May smiling as well. "You were ecstatic! At first you were quiet and blushing, as was I, but then you finally got the courage to say yes!" May laughed.

"Yeah, of course I remember! And then we went out for a walk in the park! And we went out to eat-"

"Yeah, by the way, you emptied my wallet that night." Drew said, while May laughed even harder.

"Oh yeah! I was really hungry, and everything looked _so _good…I'm sorry, but I don't plan on paying you back." May said, giggling. Drew shrugged.

"It doesn't matter, anyway." Drew said, his smile still placed on his face. May's small giggles then came to a stop. Her smile got smaller, and her head faced down toward the table, clacking her nails against it.

"We were so happy…until the contest. You…you were brutal that day." Drew frowned.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I was angry, and I was only a kid…" May stayed silent, her smile had now transformed into a frown. Drew turned to May, lowering his head to meet up with hers. "I'm _really _sorry. If I could take it back, I would, but-" May met Drew face to face, with a small, sad smile.

"You can't. That's the worst part about it." She turned her face away, back to where it previously was. Drew sighed and kept his head at May's head level, not taking his eyes off of her.

"If it helps in anyway, I _loved _being with you. You were always so kind and sweet…you always helped me when I needed it…" May slightly lifted her head, facing Drew again. Her sky blue eyes meeting with his jade eyes.

"Really?" She whispered. Drew nodded.

"Ever since that happened…I had regretted it _so _much the next day. Pretty much everyday of my life from then on. I couldn't date, every single girl I dated afterwards had become a disaster. All my relationships…the longest they lasted was at least a week, even less! I missed you everyday for my whole adolescence. I missed your kind personality, I missed looking into you sapphire eyes, I missed your beauty, but most of all I missed your presence…I missed having you next to me…" May's eyes twinkled while she made a small half smile.

"R-really? Y-you're being serious right now…?" She whispered, slowly getting closer to Drew's face. He got slightly closer, as well.

"I'm being dead serious." He whispered back. May slightly trembled as she stuck her hands out, finding her way to Drew's face. As soon as her soft hands touched his face, Drew closed his eyes. May got closer, slowly pulling Drew's face as well. May trembled even more, then closed the gap between them.

-

**DUN, DUN DUUUUUUUUUN! ****MUAHAHA! I HAVE MADE A VERY CUTE ENDING AND CLIFF HANGER! YOU ALL WILL SUFFER UNTIL THE NEXT CHAPPIE! XD**

**And once again, I'm really sorry I'm so late at updating. I'll try to be writing more and faster now, 'cause I'm slowly regaining my inspiration! Yaeyz! Lol…**

**But now, if I'm going to update faster, the chappies will be a bit shorter. No more minimum of twelve pages and maximum of twenty pages. Now it's more like minimum of six pages, maximum twelve. I may be able to write more every now and then, but for now it has to be less. Which sucks, 'cause I loved writing super long chappies! Well, then again, its better for you guys, 'cause you don't get as bored. XD**

**Please review! And yes, this chappie was a little bit dirty…XD**

**THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO MADDIE! I LURV YEW MADDEH! XD Oh! And I have to put the translations! Almost forgot! Haha!**

**(1) "Hi daddy! This is a friend named May!"**

**(2) "Hello Miss! How are you?"**

**(3) "Fine, thank you! And yourself?" (This one is kinda right…XD)**

**(4) "Fine, thank you!" **

**(5) "My daughter…Is there something wrong with that woman? I'm not asking to say rude things about her, I just to know…"**

**(6) "Daddy…she's blind. But don't start saying stuff! Leave her alone, okay?"**


	8. A New Home

**Wee! I'm trying to update faster, even if that means shorter chapters. By the way, there's slight dirtiness in it…DON'T BLAME ME! I'M JUST A CHILD! XD Well, I don't own Pokémon or any of its characters, I only own Katoka, Anthony, Paige, Kouki and Mitch. On with the story!**

**-**

The soft, deep kiss slowly turned into a rough kiss. May slowly got off of the chair, pulling Drew with her, she stuck her hand back to find the wall, and when she did, she slammed Drew against it.

Her hands ran over Drew's torso, while his over her petite body. Drew then started kissing her neck, slowly afterward he started to bite her. She didn't moan, due to the fact that someone could hear them, but she just made small noises instead.

The kissing continued, seeming to be even stronger. They hadn't stopped, but it then did stop when May's hands went lower. Drew froze as he pushed her back lightly and looked at her.

"I'm sorry, May, but what's wrong with you!? You just broke up with Shawn, and now you're here making out with me! Besides-! Someone could hear us!" Drew whispered violently, as he grumbled and walked furiously toward the bathroom, not having to face May. She stuck her hands out, trying to find the table, and when she did, she sat on it. There was silence for a moment.

"…But you enjoyed it, didn't you?" May whispered. Drew remained quiet. "You can agree, you know. 'Cause to be honest, I enjoyed it. So…if you say yes, I'm not going to make fun of you." Drew sighed with frustration, as he walked back to be in front of May. He was frowning.

"Okay, so what? You shouldn't…we shouldn't do it anyway, we're not dating, and we have no reason to make out with each other." May smirked, grabbed Drew's shirt and pulled him towards her.

"Let's say…that when either you or I are troubled…we give each other…'cards'." Drew looked confused. May continued. "These 'cards' are to be pulled by either you or me once every two weeks. The card just happens to mean that we can have a 'friends with benefits' moment…get what I mean?" Drew slightly smiled, looking to the sides, while he looked back at May.

"I…guess, but I still don't think its right." May shrugged.

"How says we play by the rules? Oh, and I'm pulling my card." She said, pulling Drew towards her, kissing him roughly. Drew kissed back, until he pulled apart.

"I guess I could be okay with this…" May simply pulled him back, completing the space between each other's lips.

-

After a while, when Drew and May had calmed down, Drew went to see how everyone else was.

Katoka was facing Kenny, while he was hugging her in his arms, both looking happy. Paul faced Dawn's back while he put on hand over her, Ash was simply lying next to Misty, around a six inch space between them, while at times Misty would kick Ash in his man parts, Ash's only reaction a small 'ow'. Brock, Harley and Solidad were normal, and Kouki and Mitch were facing each other, though it seemed like they were having an odd conversation. Kouki would sleepily point at Mitch, and say;

"Mitch, Kouki says you should go suck some chicken ass." Mitch would grunt, then reply.

"Kouki, Mitch says you should shut your dirty pee-hole and fill it with guacamole." Mitch made a small smile while Kouki cringed his nose.

"Dude, that's sick." He said simply, turning around the other way. Mitch simply laughed, which sounded more like he was drunk and high.

Drew simply laughed and closed the curtain, going to the bathroom. But he left the door open, knowing that May wouldn't go in, or couldn't see him. A few seconds later, a sleepy looking Dawn came through the curtain. She yawned as she proceeded to the bathroom, then shrieked and ran to where May was.

"Oh my gosh! What happened?" May asked, Drew then came, looking red.

"There was another bathroom, you know!" Drew said furiously. Dawn rose her hands up, looking innocent.

"I'm sorry! It was the closest one!" Drew growled, while he simply calmed down.

"Fine, whatever, it's okay." Dawn put her hands down. She nodded, but then pointed.

"But if you don't mind me saying, that's some sexy piece of ass you got going on over there!" Dawn said, while she stopped pointing. She then giggled while Drew slapped his face, while May laughed.

-

Dawn stayed with May and Drew for a while until everyone else woke up. Which was a couple of hours, since mostly everyone else slept the whole plane ride.

Everyone gathered their things as the got off of the plane, Anthony last as he gave the keys to another man that came by.

As they walked off, there were several people along the sides, selling stuff. There was a man that had an interesting animal in his hands, and it caught Kouki's eye. He ran over to the man, and 'aw'ed at the odd creature that he had never seen before. Mitch followed after Kouki.

"Aw! That…thing! It's so cute! What is it exactly?" Mitch looked at it and smiled.

"It's a dog! And if I'm not mistaken, the breed is a Chihuahua, correct?" He asked the salesman, who nodded. Kouki 'aw'ed once again and grabbed it, holding it securely next to his chest. Dawn came along and also 'aw'ed, as she stuck her hands forward to hold it, Kouki growled at her and turned the other way.

"I saw him first! He's _mine_!" The salesman laughed.

"It's actually a girl, and she has a price, you know." Kouki nodded. "She's 300 poké-coins." Kouki took out his wallet, giving the man the money. "Thank you, now she's yours!" Kouki smiled as he held the creature and continued walking. He walked next to Mitch.

"What's it called again?" Mitch laughed.

"It's a Chihuahua. And you don't call it 'Chihuahua', you have to give it a name. It's not a Pokémon, you know." Kouki nodded.

"I'm going to name her Katoka…" Kouki looked both ways and whispered to Mitch, "'Cause she's just as cute!" Katoka then caught up to them. She pointed at Kouki.

"Did you call me over or something? I could have sworn I heard someone call my name…-oh, aw! You bought a Chihuahua?" Kouki nodded while Katoka pet it and skipped forward. Mitch looked at Kouki, who was blushing and had a dumb smile on his face. Mitch laughed.

"Haha! You're so pathetic! She and her boyfriend are completely in love and nothing's going to ruin that! And like you'd have a chance with her, anyway." Mitch said, smiling. Kouki frowned as he looked at his adopted brother.

"You're mean, and you're aware of that, but you're damn accent makes everything sound really cool. Damn you, Mitch." Mitch simply nodded while he laughed, walking forward.

-

After several minutes, they had arrived in front of a very tall, black gate. Katoka started cheering while she looked at Kenny and Drew, who were looking calm.

"Hey! How come neither of you are happy!? This is our new house, for Pete's sake!" Drew looked back at his sister, looking confused.

"Wait, what? This…is my house, too…?" He looked back from Katoka, to Kenny. Both were smiling and nodded, but Katoka did it with more enthusiasm.

"Of course it's your house, too, silly! Besides, this house is _way _too huge for only two people!" As the gate started opening, Drew continued to look at his sister.

"But-" Katoka growled. May laughed oddly.

"No _but_s, your living here and that's final, okay?" Drew sighed while he shrugged as they started entering the driveway. Katoka seemed anxious while they kept driving, she just kept humming and bouncing her legs up in down in a quick motion. As soon as the van they were in stopped, Katoka stood up, screamed, and ran out. Everyone looked at either Kenny or Drew. Kenny looked confused as he looked at Drew, while Drew did the same.

"Um, don't look at me, she's always been crazy…" Kenny said, while Drew nodded. Everyone got out calmly, to see Katoka pulling multiple suitcases behind her, while she hummed quite loudly. As Anthony and Kenny grabbed everything else, everyone proceeded to walk in. Kouki, seeing that May was left behind, handed his animal de Mitch, and went to help his cousin as he linked his arm with hers. As they walked off, he sighed. May looked over at him. Kouki's sapphire eyes looked into May's now clouded blue ones.

"May? How come you never…how come you never told me that you were…_blind_?" His question came out bitterly, though, that not being his intention. May sighed while she stopped.

"I-…I'm sorry, I really am," May started. "It's just…I don't know, everyone I knew was telling me a whole lot of bull about me doing it to myself…and you, you were as happy as ever in that moment. I guess I just didn't want you to say anything rude to me, or even worry about me. But I'm _really _sorry…" Kouki's small frown turned into a smile.

"Oh, fine, it's alright. I can never stay mad at you! But I just want to ask you some things, but maybe later, okay?" May nodded and smiled as she reached up to kiss her cousin's cheek, while they continued walking toward the house.

-

While they everyone else entered the house, they'd see Katoka jumping and running all over the place, squealing as she would touch the furniture and do who knows what else. Mitch looked around, in awe, while he turned over to Katoka and asked;

"How many rooms does this mansion have, anyway!?" Katoka giggled a high pitched giggle while she shrugged, the huge smile on her mouth not disappearing.

"I think I counted ten before, but I'm not even sure!" Mitch's mouth nearly dropped to the floor as he heard such thing, meanwhile Katoka jumped on Kenny's back, slapping his arm.

"Off to explore the beautiful home God has given us today!" Kenny nodded while he started walking off, but Katoka frowned and turned his head to face her. "Don't walk, _run._" She said, growling. Kenny sighed while he started running in which ever direction Katoka told him to go to.

Drew simply stood there, admiring the house. He smirked as well. "I think I wouldn't mind living here." Drew's thoughts then stopped while he saw Kouki calling the dog, as in saying 'Katoka!'. Drew got closer to him and pointed in a disturbed manner.

"What's with…-Why'd you name that weird thing after my sister…?" Kouki looked startled as he grabbed the dog in his hands, standing straight up. Kouki simply made a face as he eyed Drew and walked away, Drew left feeling confused.

A few minutes later, Anthony came in clapping his hands together, trying to get everyone to be quiet and get their attention. After he got the small amount of attention he wanted, he spoke.

"Thank you. I'd like to congratulate Katoka and Kenny and the new home they have-"

"Don't forget, it's Drew's , too!" Katoka added while her father nodded.

"Yes, of course, how could I forget! Well, anyway, I'd like to congratulate them, Katoka, Kenny and Drew, a gift awaits each one of you outside."

-

**Bleh, bleh and bleh. Sorry, I sort of needed to end that there, because tomorrow I'm going to the beach, and I'd get lazier writing. XD**

**Well, I updated faster this time! I'll try to not update so slow, and try to be a bit quicker, like now. But for that to happen, I **_**need **_**reviews. Reviews make me feel like people appreciate me writing, this last chapter didn't get one review. Sure I got like one favorite, and a story alert, but I'm pretty sure that was it. Come on! Please? :3**

**Well, **_**please **_**review. Please. …Please? :3 Oh, and a nice review, and if it's horrible and makes me feel bad, be sure to get blocked. ****J**


	9. Well, Anthony's weird!

**Um…hello! I'm so sorry that I haven't updated this in about…five months…and that within two years it has very little process…but hey, I can't dedicate all my time to this like I wish I could…**

**Well, anyway, I'm updating! Sorry for those who liked my super long chapters…(if anyone did like them, that is), but now to move faster they have to be shorter…Well, enough with the blabbing!**

**I do not own Pokémon or any of it's characters, and I do not own any of the songs I use, either. Please enjoy!**

Katoka and Drew looked at each other while they followed their father outside. Anthony stuck turned to face his twins, stuck his hand out towards the other side and spoke;

"The black one is Drew's, the red is Katoka's and the white one's mine. …Nobody touches that one." Before Drew could even get to see well, Katoka almost automatically pushed him out of the way and sprinted towards the red car, screaming at the top of her lungs. As Drew could finally see, he saw three Lamborghini's: two of them, his and his twin sister's, being a Gallardo Spyder, and the white one which was his father's was the Concept S. Drew's lips formed an enormous smile, and turned towards his dad, who was smiling as well.

"Happy birthday, son. It's nice to have you around, again." Drew embraced Anthony in a bear hug and thanked him, and ran towards his car. As he got closer, Katoka came up to him, screamed in his face, and continued towards her father, and jump hugged him. Drew simply laughed while he ran back, occasionally glancing back at the car.

After Katoka had finally calm down, everyone sat in the living room. There was a white 'L' shaped couch and two round clear ball that hung from the ceiling, having a red cushion inside so that it was comfortable to sit in. Kenny sat in one with Katoka sat on his lap, Mitch sat on the other one and everyone else sat on the couch, excluding Kouki, who sat on the floor playing with his new animal friend, Katoka. He seemed to be having fun with the dog, while the actual Katoka looked at him.

"So what have you named her, Kouki?" Kouki looked up in confused, as if not hearing the question. Katoka repeated herself, "What did you name the dog?" Kouki sweat dropped and looked around.

"Um…why do you want to know? It's none of your business…" Kouki said as he looked down. Katoka shrugged, but Dawn made a face.

"Hey! That's being rude…she just wanted to know, it's not like you named that thingy after her or something…" Kouki's eyes widened and looked back at Mitch, who pointed.

"Look! Katoka's taking a dump!" Kouki growled at Mitch, Mitch was laughing and Katoka looked confused.

"What the hell? You named the dog after me?" She said in a more curious than rude tone. Kouki simply nodded while Katoka smiled and laughed. "Aw, that's cute! …But do me a favor and clean that up, please." Kouki nodded and got up and started looking for things such as paper towels and such, while everyone kept talking. Katoka looked up at her boyfriend and pecked him on the cheek. He smiled and grabbed her hand. She smiled back.

"What're we going to do now, mi amor?(1)" Kenny shrugged, kissing her head.

"No sé, mi vida…(2) We'll ask the guys soon, I guess. There's plenty to do around here, so they can decide what they want to do." Katoka nodded. Kenny puckered his lips while Katoka smiled at him and shook her finger. He pouted. "Why? You're mean, you know that?" Katoka laughed and shrugged.

"You know I don't really like public affection…" Kenny simply smiled as he put his forehead against hers, he whispered;

"They're friends and family, it doesn't matter…" He closed the gap as he softly spoke. The chair would spin as they softly kissed, only to be ruined by Dawn.

"Oh. My. _Gosh_! They're making out!" Everyone looked over in the direction, while Anthony made a huge smile.

"GRANDKIDS!" He screamed, making Katoka turn around in that instant, becoming as red as a tomato and hid her face in Kenny's torso, only while Kenny gave Anthony two thumbs up. Anthony stood up.

"Now that my daughter and Kenny have decided to make me happy and give me millions of little brats, we must celebrate!" Katoka looked at her father in an odd way.

"That's not happening, dad! Quit being a weirdo!" Anthony scoffed.

"_Please_, I'm thirty seven for Pete's sake! I want to be a young, hip grandfather!" Katoka rolled her eyes while Ash looked confused.

"What do you mean you're thirty seven! Are you serious!" Drew and Katoka shook their heads, denying the claimed 'fact'.

"He's not 'cause mom's forty five, he just claims that he's younger than her all the time." Drew spoke, having his father to respond by sticking his arm out and shook his finger at him. Anthony took out his wallet and threw his ID at Drew.

"Look at the DOB, and do the math. Suck that, kid!" Katoka got up and sat next to Drew, looking at the ID with him. Both twins looked at each other than up at their father. Drew looked confused while Katoka looked disgusted.

"So you mean other than the fact that you had us when you were sixteen…-"

"You and mom did it when she was an eight year difference between you guys!" Katoka completed, looking utterly horrified. Anthony smiled and nodded. Everyone in the room took a look at one another. They all turned to face Anthony and repeated in unison;

"EW!" Anthony just nodded.

"I know, right?" Katoka just made a puke face while everyone else looked uninterested or slightly disturbed.

"Oh, but either way, let's go do something. This is kinda boring and weird…No offense, I guess." May said. Misty nodded.

"Let's go to the beach!" Everyone else nodded, getting up and getting their things while Harley and Solidad left due to other things they had to do.

Since there were quit a lot of people, they had to use four cars. May went with Katoka in her car, Drew let Misty and Dawn use his car, Drew went with Anthony in his car, and Kenny, Ash, Brock, Paul, Mitch and Kouki went in Kenny's car (Mitch and Kouki sitting in the back space, due to the car only having four seats), and they all headed towards the beach.

**Ew. That took WAY too long, and it's super tiny, and the ending sucks. -_-**

**Sorry…I'm trying a lot to update and all, but I just kind of have my mind wrapped around other things…Translations:**

**(1) Mi amor = My love**

**(2) No sé, mi vida = I don't know, and mi vida translates to my life, but it's the same as saying my love or love or whatever couples call each other!**

**Sorry, I'm going to try to update a bit more faster…and way better than this, for now, just wait until I can get super inspired again… XD **


	10. First night, live!

**Hello! Bleh, I'll make this short. I don't own Pokémon or any of it's characters. Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

Katoka, May, Misty and Dawn were the first ones to arrive. They all unloaded their stuff and set foot anywhere on the beach, laying down as they applied sun lotion to themselves and laid down to get tan. They went to a place that was very hidden, so there was pretty much no one around there, so they were at peace. Katoka wore a black monokini, May a red bandeau top with a black bottom, Misty wore a yellow tankini and Dawn wore a blue and white bikini.

The girls laid down to tan, and half and hour later the guys arrived. They were all screaming and jumping around, throwing things around where the girls where. They all ignored them, though, since they all laid on their stomachs nearly half asleep. Kenny remained quiet, crawling over to where Katoka was. He then, carefully and softly, laid on top of Katoka, squishing her. She squealed and kicked and tried to turn around, but failed at this attempt. Kenny laughed while she huffed.

"G-get off!" She exclaimed, between breaths. Kenny just kept squishing her while he smiled awkwardly.

"Give me a kiss first!" Katoka whined and moaned as she squiggled around.

"I caaaan't! Your squishing meeee!" Kenny simply laughed while he squished her harder, and Katoka turned red because it seemed harder to breath. Misty looked over, stood up and kicked Kenny off of Katoka, who seemed relieved and turned back to her normal color.

"Uh, leave her alone? Seems like a good solution to keep her alive." Misty spoke. Kenny simply stuck his tongue at her, while she did the same. Kouki then came along running, while Mitch threw himself on his back. Kouki huffed but then stood straight.

"Come on! Let's get in the water already…!" He exclaimed as he ran off, while Mitch screamed as Kouki threw him off.

* * *

Everyone was entertained doing something, while it be Kouki being at the tide line with Katoka, the Chihuahua, playing with her, Mitch kicking muddy sand at Kouki, Misty drowning Ash, Katoka and Kenny crashing into waves, Dawn tanning, Paul hiding under and umbrella, Anthony sleeping in a chair, etc. Drew simply sat next to Dawn, watching whatever the others did. His eyes searched the area as he finally looked upon what his jades where looking for, May.

She was farther away from the rest of the group, sitting on the damp sand, the tide tickling her heals. She grabbed the sun hat on her head with her right hand, while her left was planted in the soft surface below her. A soft breeze tugged on her hair, while she looked in the direction of the breeze and took her hand off of her head. Her hat then flew May's head. Drew stood up and ran over to grab May's hat, while she whipped her head and sighed to herself. Drew smirked as he held the hat in hand and put it on her head. May, startled, looked to her right, while Drew went to the left and whispered; "Hi." May jumped and hit Drew, while he laughed.

"What the hell! Give me a heart attack, much?" Drew chuckled while he stood up and held out his hand.

"Sorry, couldn't help it. May I help you up?" May smiled and rolled her eyes as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, I guess." Drew reached down to grab her other hand, as he gently pulled her up. She smiled. "What do you want to do now?"

"Hmm… How about a walk?" Drew suggested. May thought about it and nodded while she linked her arm with his. He looked down at her, but she simply looked ahead.

"I kinda have to grab your arm or else I might get lost, you know." She simply half smiled while Drew agreed. While they started walking, May looked over. "What's with you being all gentleman-y?" Drew laughed while he continued his slow pace as he firmed his arm.

"I don't know…There's nothing to do. So I considered to be a helpful citizen to a damsel in distress." He said with a smile. May furrowed her eyebrows growled.

"Okay the hat thing and the helping me out was nice and all but now your just making me feel like a freaking princess that can't do anything! Seriously, stop it!" May exclaimed. Drew rose an eyebrow and looked down at her.

"Sorry I was just spoiling you, messing around… Sorry, last time I knew most girls liked to feel special…" Drew huffed as he pulled her arm a little harder, not walking as slow this time. May's mouth formed a line.

"Yeah, well, sorry, but I'm not used to it. Shawn never made me feel special, or beautiful or crap like that…" Drew stopped in his tracks, while May was pulled towards him. He furrowed his eyebrows and looked angry.

"Are you freaking kidding me…! The freaking ass treats you like crap now…and he never treated you right before!" May huffed and sighed, turning her head away as she nodded.

"Well…It's not like being spoiled is being treated right, anyway…" Drew put his fingers on her chin and turned her head roughly to face him, both dangerously close to one another.

"Not exactly, but being appreciated for the person that you are, is. And you, dear, are beyond amazing, and beyond beautiful." May facial expression softened and turned a light pink while Drew turned a dark red and turned his head away. "Um, sorry…That was kinda corny and you don't really like me saying that stuff…-"

May stopped Drew as she took her tiny, soft fingers and put them on Drew's chin, having his head face hers. Her sky blue sparkled and she made a soft, genuine smile.

"No that wasn't corny…It was sweet. Thank you, because it's been quite a long time that I've ever felt that special…" Drew made a tiny smile, while May's soft smile turned into a huge smile. Drew smiled more. He hugged her tight to his body.

"You're welcome." He spoke as he kissed the top of her head. May hugged him tight, as well.

"This stays just between us two, alright?" She murmured through his shirt. Drew laughed and agreed. He let go and linked his arm with May's.

"Now let's get back before they think we're making babies or something…" Drew laughed while May playfully hit his arm as they walked back.

* * *

As they got back they saw Paul, Anthony and Dawn looking out intensely towards the water. Drew and May walked up to them, and they both sat down. Dawn looked over at them.

"What's with you guys? Are you two like secretly dating or something?" Dawn asked. Drew and May simple shook their heads while they denied it. Paul looked over at Dawn.

"Don't be stupid, if they were secretly dating they wouldn't tell you. Duh." Dawn glared, while she turned her head the other way. Drew rolled his eyes and looked over at his father.

"Hey dad, where's Kat?" Anthony shrugged.

"Dunno, really. She and Kenny were walking into the waves, and as soon as you came a really huge wave came along and crushed them. Haven't spotted them yet." Anthony's then extremely face turned into a strange, big, kid-like grin as he giggled. Dawn giggled as well, while Paul's frown turned into a tiny smile as he chuckled two times. Drew stood up as he made a face at them.

"Nice to know you actually care, now I'll go see if they're alright." Drew ran down a little hill that was there. He looked around, then say Katoka laying facedown in dry sand, a wet trail behind her. Drew ran over to her and kneeled down.

"Hey Kat, are you alright?" She mumbled 'Mhm'. Drew smiled and pulled her up as he held her. She smiled back at him. "You had me worried! What happened? …And where's Kenny?" Drew said as he looked around, not seeing Kenny. Katoka bit her lip and looked up.

"Um…let me see…Kenny and I were jumping waves, then a huge one started to form, like bigger than Kenny, and we started running away. I told him I loved him and he jokingly replied 'Uh, thanks.', which made me stop and look at him, but he kept running and then as I looked up the wave crushed me. Oh, and I'm in deep pain. …And I don't know where Kenny is." Drew 'awed' and Katoka sniffled. Drew than gave Katoka a piggyback.

"Come on, let's go look for Kenny then." Katoka nodded as she looked around. Drew stopped and squinted. Katoka then looked as well.

"Get closer, please, I think it might be him…" Drew then ran closer, that he was already at the shoreline. And it, indeed, was Kenny. But the only thing you could see was hair and part of the head. Katoka gasped and almost immediately jumped off of Drew and launched herself into the water, swimming as fast as she could while she panted.

"Katoka stop it's too deep and you're in pain!" Katoka didn't listen, she just kept swimming. Drew sighed and yelled, running in and he started to swim as fast as he could. Katoka would swim under the waves, but since they got bigger Drew would get crushed back by them. While Katoka got closer, Kenny's head would slowly sink. Katoka finally got to him, but he had already sunken lower. Katoka grabbed his arm as she tried to pull him up, but only lead to drowning herself. Drew caught up to her and pulled her up, while she caught her breath.

"Drew he's drowning do something! _Please_!" She yelled while she cried. Drew held her.

"Calm down _now_ please. Tread water, but do _not_ panic." She breathed and nodded strongly and tears ran down her bloodshot eyes. She did as told, while Drew held his breath and dived in and swam down. Unable to open his eyes due to the fact that it was salt water, he would simply grab his hand out. He found Kenny's hand, pulled it and put both hands under Kenny's armpits while Drew pulled him out. Almost reaching the surface, it sounded somewhat like Kenny had screamed. Drew pulled him up and took a long, deep breath. So did Kenny. Kenny looked over, confused.

"What the hell…?" Drew looked angry and annoyed, and just as soon as he was about to say something, Katoka beat him to it.

"What do you _mean _'What the hell'…! You were freaking _drowning _and scared the _shit _out of me…! If this is some kind of practical joke of yours, that is _so _much worse than cruel! You almost gave me a heart attack!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, leaving Kenny and Drew to look scared. Her face was red and she hat hot tears rolling fast out of her eyes. Drew quickly looked over at Kenny, and swam to Katoka. He held he hand and she quickly over at him.

"Katoka, calm down please. Let's start swimming out to shore, okay? Come on, Kenny…" Drew spoke softly as he slowly treaded water and started moving towards the shore, not letting go of Katoka's hand. Kenny swam up to her. She looked at him, panting softly and her red eyes not drying.

"I-I…I t-thought t-that I had lost y-you…A-and then I thought that I w-would have l-lost D-Drew, t-too…" Drew and Kenny automatically stopped, and turned towards her.

"Oh Kat…" Drew spoke as he held her hand tight, and picked her up bridal style and held her tight. Kenny made a soft smile and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, me and Drew are fine, alright? Don't be sad…" She softly panted again, more tears falling out.

"B-but y-you were j-just j-joking…and you s-scared m-me…" Kenny put his hand on her cheek, wiping her tears that fell out.

"Babe, I'm not even sure what happened…I swam away from the wave, but it just took me under and I rolled around and hit my head…then I kept swimming and that's when Drew had pulled me up, and I hadn't known what had happened…I wasn't joking around…" He put his hands behind her head and neck, slowly bringing her in and kissing her softly twice. "I'm sorry if I scared you, I never meant it, and I wouldnot _ever _do something like that to you, I love you _so _much…" He almost whispered as they shared a long, soft kiss. She smiled softly back at him and made a tiny smile.

"Hey guys, let's get going now that there are few waves…" Drew said, slightly in an awkward way. Kenny made an 'o' with his mouth and shed a light pink and smiled sheepishly.

"Oh, right…!" Drew swam slowly, due to the fact that he was still holding his twin who was just starting to calm down. She looked over at him. '_I have a brother that is so sweet, one that every sibling could ask for. I was blessed with so many things, and I thank God that I was blessed with him, above all things._' Drew smiled and looked up at her.

'_The exact same I think about you, Kat._' Katoka's jaw dropped, while then she made a huge smile, squealed and threw her arms in the air. Drew laughed while Kenny looked confused.

"That is _so _cool!" Kenny rose an eyebrow. He then coughed.

"Um…let me guess…twin telepathy?" Katoka's face went completely serious.

"What? How the hell did you know?" Just as Kenny opened his mouth, she cut him off. "No, I don't want to know. You take the fun out of everything just 'cause you're a genius." She said, childishly sticking her tongue out a him. Kenny just smirked. They had already gotten closer to shore, and could now walk on the ground. Just as the water was getting clearer, Kenny looked down and yelled;

"_Shit_!" He threw himself on the ground and walked back a bit. Katoka and Drew looked back confused. He turned red. "Um…I sort of, kind of…lost my trunks…" He said, whispering the last part. Katoka laughed while Drew smirked and just looked down on him.

"Damn, tough luck, dude." Kenny frowned while he still remained red. Katoka just giggled and smiled at him.

"Don't worry, babe. I'll ask for trunks or a Speedo or a towel or something…" She said while she laughed. Drew remained with a smirk and chuckled, turning around to continue walking with Katoka.

* * *

Drew had already went to find some trunks for Kenny, but there were no trunks, so he had bought Kenny a Speedo. Kenny, having no other option, put it on as everyone started picking up to leave. Kenny ran behind the closest people to him, that happened to be Ash and Misty. He grabbed Ash's shoulders and bent down as he kept walking. Ash, confused, looked behind him and his eyes bulged out and stopped walking.

"_Dude_! I have to go on _live _tonight and you decide to _traumatize _me!" Misty, who had kept walking, stopped and looked back. She gasped, ran over and pulled Kenny up.

"No need to be ashamed my dear friend…You are a gift from God, enjoy it." She said, laughing. Kenny lowered his head in shame and just ran as fast as he could, running into the car. There were still a few people that weren't in each car, then May stood up inside the car and the only thing you could hear was May screaming;

"HURRY IT UP PEOPLE! KOUKI, MITCH, DREW, ASH, MISTY AND I HAVE TO BE ON THE TELLY IN A FEW HOURS! …Thank you." Everyone then hurried up, then they started the car and left.

Kenny and Katoka had stopped at the building, leaving off May, Drew, Kouki, Mitch, Misty and Ash. Kouki looked back at them.

"Aren't you guys going to stay and watch?" Katoka shook her hand sadly.

"No, sorry, today we can't. Dawn has to leave Drew's car here then we get back home, leave her and Paul, and Kenny and I go to the doctor to see if his head got some damage when he hit it. But we'll be there next week…!" She said, smiling. Kouki nodded while Dawn handed Drew his car keys. They all said goodbye and left, while the rest entered to get ready.

* * *

Since they had been at the beach, the stylists washed everyone's hair and let it dry as they did makeup or wardrobe. May wore a long sleeve shirt, which was grey and black and had a leopard print. It was tight around her abdomen, but loose around her chest and upper arms, revealed her right shoulder, and was tighter again at the lower arm. She also had shiny black leggings, that looked like leather but weren't, and had grey pumps.

Drew wore red dress shirt with a tight light grey sweater on top, so you could only see the red collar and the red cuffs, with a slim black tie. He wore his jeans slightly low, while they were algo tight. For shoes, he wore red Keds. **(A/N I won't put what Kouki and Mitch are wearing, ever. I just feel that it's a waste of time since they aren't that important. xD)**

May linked her arm with Kouki's, while they waited around with Mitch and Drew. Gary walked over to them, greeted them all, and proceeded to tell them what to do.

"Okay you guys, first they're going to call names, and all you have to do is walk right up and stand with the last person in the line. It's a horizontal line, okay? And May, you'll be the first one to go out but you will be accompanied by Drew. Just link your arms, hold hands, whatever you want. And Drew, when you walk up there will be a line on the floor, you just walk up to it and stand there. Got it?" Everyone nodded. "Okay, Drew if you want you can go right now to see where it is, just so you won't seem lost when you first walk on." Drew nodded and walked over to the stage. Gary looked back at them.

"Okay, and overall questions?" Kouki waved. Gary gave him a blank look. "This isn't school, you know…Go ahead." Gary said in a stuck up tone, while Kouki scoffed, but continued with his question.

"Are you able to date any other contestant or is that against some rule or something…?" He asked, slight pink, looking around. Gary twitched.

"You _do _know that the only girl in this competition is your cousin?" Kouki looked back, and made an 'o' with his mouth. Gary sighed. "But to answer your question, no. But the paparazzi and tabloids will most certainly make up lies about it, follow you around, annoy you, and so on. Anything else?" May cleared her throat and spoke.

"Um, not like this is applying to me, it's just out of pure curiosity, but what happens if I were to ever get pregnant?" Everything went silent while Kouki, Mitch and Gary wide eyed her. She felt the awkward silence and spoke again, "I said _not _applying to me, just curious…" Gary nodded and thought for a minute.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure you would get disqualified. Okay if there aren't anymore questions, I'll be leaving." They all shook their heads. Gary nodded and smirked as he started to walk away. "Good luck, guys!" Drew came back and they were getting ready. Then they would see as Gary ran to the stage, due to the fact that the show was already starting. They were lining up the contestants in the order that they were going to be called, so May and Drew were first. Drew looked over at May.

"You ready?" Drew could tell that May was extremely nervous, due to that she was clacking her heal very quickly, and was biting her lip. She looked over at him, smiled and opened her mouth.

"Are you freaking _kidding _me? No way." She said while she laughed. Drew smiled. Gary had already started talking, so Drew made it quick.

"Hey when we're walking go a little bit behind me so I can guide you easier. That's what Gary told me." May nodded. She grabbed Drew's hand and tightly squeezed it when Gary yelled;

"Now welcome our contestants! May and Drew!" May squealed as she gripped Drew's hand even tighter. He laughed while he walked them on stage, than standing on the line as told. The crowd screamed as their names were called, and screamed even louder when they had walked out. As they stood Drew smiled and looked over at May, who had the biggest, most genuine smile he had ever seen. Gary continued to call other names, while May looked over at Drew.

"Holy shit I think I'm going to crap my pants!" She excitedly exclaimed. Drew laughed.

"I don't think you're going to want to do that just yet!" May laughed while she hit his arm, and linked it with hers. Just as Gary was wrapping up with calling everyone's name's, he turned over to the crowd and exclaimed;

"Please-! Make a warm welcome to our top twenty five of Poké-Idol!" The crowd roared as everyone walked back. Once backstage, Drew hurried to find Kouki, handing May to him.

"Hey I'm going first so I have to hurry…! Wish me luck! Even though I kind of don't need it." Drew said, smugly. May and Kouki just smiled as they wished him luck. Drew ran to wait for his cue, while they handed him the mic.

"Now, the first to the stage…! It's Drew singing Grenade By Bruno Mars…!" The audience screamed as the music started and Drew walked slowly on the stage.

_Easy come, easy go_

_That's just how you live, oh_

_Take, take, take it all,_

_But you never give_

_Should of known you was trouble from the first kiss, had your eyes wide open -_

_Why were they open?_

_Gave you all I had_

_And you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked, cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain, take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby; But you won't do the sameNo, no, no, no_

_Black, black, black and blue beat me till I'm numb _

_Tell the devil I said "hey" when you get back to where you're from_

_Mad woman, bad woman,_

_That's just what you are, yeah,_

_You'll smile in my face then rip the breaks out my car_

_Gave you all I hadAnd you tossed it in the trash_

_You tossed it in the trash, yes you did_

_To give me all your love is all I ever asked Cause what you don't understand is_

_I'd catch a grenade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,_

_Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the sameIf my body was on fire, ooh You' d watch me burn down in flames You said you loved me _

_you're a liar Cause you never, ever, ever did baby..._

_But darling I'll still catch a grenade for ya_

_Throw my hand on a blade for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah)_

_I'd jump in front of a train for ya (yeah, yeah , yeah)_

_You know I'd do anything for ya (yeah, yeah, yeah) Oh, oh_

_I would go through all this pain, Take a bullet straight through my brain,Yes, I would die for ya baby ; But you won't do the same._

_No, you won't do the same,_

_You wouldn't do the same,_

_Ooh, you'll never do the same,_

_No, no, no, no_Drew looked up as the crowd screamed loudly, and just smiled. Drew walked over to Gary, who was clapping.

"You have won some hearts tonight, Drew. Not as much as me, but you come in second place." Gary said as he winked. Drew just smirked and laughed. Gary turned over to the judges. "Miss Misty, would did you think?" Misty smiled as she rubbed her hands together and looked over at Drew.

"Oh, Drew…You have _definitely _won me over tonight," The crowd screamed while Misty smiled and continued, "This was amazing for the first time live, and you sang with such passion, convincing us that you mean what you sing, and that's a big deal. Overall, absolutely stunning." The crowd cheered while Drew thanked them and walked off. **(A/N Yeah, I'm too lazy to put the rest, one should be enough. xD)**

**

* * *

**

Kouki and Mitch had already sung, Kouki sang 'Hey There Delilah' and Mitch sang 'Rhythm of Love', both by the Plain White T's. They were both praised. And now, being the last one of all the competitors was May. But since she started after commercial break, they had put her in the center stage and helped her and told her what to do. As soon as it was her time to start singing, the stage went black and Gary called her name, and the music started.

_I Miss Your Soft Lips,_

_I Miss Your White Sheets._

_I Miss The Scratchy your unshaved face on my cheek._

_And this is so hard,_

_Cause I didn't see,_

_That you were the love of my life and it kills me._

_I see your face in, strangers on the street._

_I still say your name when I'm talking in sleep._

_And in the limelight, I play it all fine._

_But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light. (Oh, oh)But I can't handle it when I turn off my night light. (Oh, oh)They say that true love hurts,_

_Well this could almost kill me. Young love murdered,_

_That is what this must be._

_I would give it all,_

_To not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me,_

_While you watch my heart bleed. Young love murdered, _

_that is what this this must be._

_I would give is all,_

_To not be sleeping alone._

_Remember the time _

_We jumped the fence when the Stones were playing, _

_and we were to broke to get in._

_You held my hand and they made me crawl.I swore to God that it was the best night of my life._

_Or when you took me, across the world We _

_promised this would last forever but now I see._

_It was my past life._

_A beautiful time._

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise. (Oh, oh)_

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the say that true love hurts,_

_Well this could almost kill me. Young love murdered,_

_That is what this must be._

_I would give it all,_

_To not be sleeping alone._

_The life is fading from me,_

_While you watch my heart bleed. Young love murdered,_

_That is what this this must be._

_I would give it all,_

_To not be sleeping was the past life. (Past life)_

_A beautiful time._

_Drunk off of nothing but each other till the sunrise. (Till the sunrise, till the sunrise)They say that true love hurts,_

_Well this could almost kill me. Young love murdered, _

_that is what this must be._

_I would give it all, to not be sleeping alone. _

_The life is fading from me, while you watch my heart bleed._

_Young love murdered, that is what this this must be. _

_I would give is all, to not be sleeping alone._

May kept her eyes closed and lowered her head until the music stopped, and, as soon as it did, the crowd _roared_. They had roared even louder than they had in the whole day. May lifted her head and smiled, then Gary came to pull her over. As they got to where the judges where, Gary smiled genuinely.

"That, May, was completely amazing." May grinned widely while she thanked him, then turned to the judges.

"May," Misty started, not taking her eyes off her, "That left me speechless." The crowd screamed while May thanked her, Misty continued. "That, May, was genuine, it came straight from your heart, I can tell. You sang it with such passion, such emotion. You can tell that you took the pain from a previous event, and put it into this song. You made it so special, so amazing, so believable. And May I tell you, May, in my opinion, this was the best in the whole night," The audience continued to roar while May made a giant 'o' with her mouth and covered it with her hand. "Wait I'm not finished!" Misty exclaimed, while May laughed. Misty smiled, "Like I was saying, it was _my _favorite, the one I thought was best in the whole night. And you are the only girl in this competition, so that is very difficult to stand out with _so _many talented men, but darling, you did it." May smiled and nodded.

"Thank you so much!" She exclaimed as she was accompanied by Gary to be left backstage. As soon as she got there Drew received her with a bear hug.

"That was great, May!" May made a tiny smile, but then frowned. She put her mouth to his ear and whispered.

"Drew, take me somewhere that no one can find us…Please." Drew looked concerned and nodded, taking her hand and running to find where. He then went out and Exit door and was lead into a lighted alley. He walked around and found a more secluded area, then turned to her.

"Okay we're good…But what's wrong, May?" She bit her lip.

"What one second, just hold me don't ask…" She croaked. Drew nodded as he did so, while May hid her face in his chest. Drew held her tightly, and then noticed that his shirt felt wet. Then followed by May, who was taking in deep breaths while she cried. She then let go, took in a few breaths and dried her tears. She sniffled.

"I-I'm sorry…" May said, turning her head away. Drew put his finger to her chin, and turned her head towards his face.

"May…what's wrong…? Did that song have to do with something…?" May sniffled as she closed her eyes and slowly nodded.

"I…I've had my heart broken _so _many times, and recently Shawn was a complete ass with me…and I just feel alone…I don't know how much longer I can take it…" Drew bit his lip and put his hands behind May's ears. He pulled her in softly, their foreheads touching.

"May…You don't have to feel like that. You are never alone; You have me." Drew spoke kindly, while May faked a small smile but her eyes kept looking down.

"My worst heart brake was when you left me…In case you didn't know…You were, and now still are my best friend but it was cruel…It took me forever to get over…" Drew closed his eyes, and spoke so softly, he was practically whispering.

"I didn't know that…And I'm _so _sorry that I did that, it was worse than cruel, I know… But I was only a kid and couldn't see it… But May, right now I long _so _much to be with you…Si solo supieras qué tan enamorado estoy de ti…" May, not understanding the last part, decided to ignore it. But her eyes moved upwards and her lips trembled.

"Don't hurt me…Please…" Drew softly kissed her forehead, her cheek, and her other cheek.

"I won't…," He then softly kissed her lips, then spoke again, "I promise…Do you believe me?" He asked innocently. May smiled.

"I can usually tell when someone's lying, but right now I can't…" Drew frowned.

"I swear, May, I am _not _lying…" May smiled and put her hand on his cheek.

"Now I can tell that you're telling the truth." Drew smiled as he kissed her lips again.

"So…We're dating then?" May seemed like she was thinking about it, but the smiled and giggled as she nodded. Drew genuinely grinned. "Good, it was starting to kill me a little bit inside." May laughed then pecked his nose.

"Let's get going now before someone finds us…" May said, grabbing Drew's hand. Drew smiled and nodded, but let go of her hand. May looked back while Drew snickered and carried May bridal style. May laughed and hung onto his neck.

"This is much better, wouldn't you agree?" Drew asked, smiling. May smiled and nodded while Drew stopped to kiss her several times, while May kissed him back, happily.

* * *

**Aw! Ending! At last I've finished this…sorry for making you guys wait so long! I had lost my inspiration but now I've regained it! Yay! :D **

**Yeah I hope you guys don't mind that I made them a couple already…But I really wanted to do it now so I would get back to writing more. Oh, and what Drew said in Spanish will be translated in the next chapter! And the song that May sang is The Harold Song, by Kesha! **

**Um, what else…Oh, I might update this next month now that I'm on break and have a lot more free time! So hopefully you guys won't have to wait as much! Well that's it for now, please review!**


End file.
